Knight in Leather Jacket and Jeans
by WorldnWords
Summary: Sam is living in Vegas, working as a stripper, and hates her life. She never planned for it to go this way, but she's trying. What happens when one of the owners of her job starts to take a liking to her? Can Sam make sense of the new path her life is taking with him or is it all just another cruel joke from fate? (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**This is a request... it's somewhat AU. So enjoy.  
**

* * *

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. My red hair hung past my shoulders, and I tried to smile. I finished brushing it and tried to smile, but I couldn't smile... not anymore. I always thought that life was going to be fun... like books or movies. I thought that I would fall for the jerk, and be saved by the good guy. I thought that the worst thing was that I would get passed up for a job that I really wanted and had to fight for, or that the man of my dreams would have some dark secret that I would have to overcome. I figured that I would have my best friend around for forever, and not be so alone in life. I had come to Vegas after a bad break up, and after a lot of other bad decision... here I was. I thought at most I would do this for a few months, but that was 2 years ago. Vegas has a way of sucking you in and keeping you in it's void.

"Sam, you're up." Jane called and I glanced back in the mirror. My hair was fine, my boobs were perky, my shoes were nice, and my thong was where it needed to be. I knew that I also shared the desire to be famous, but I never wanted to be famous at a strip club. I walked closer as I heard the music hit, I forced a smile, and cheers started as I walked out onto the stage. I had a job to do... and as soon as I get through it I can go back into my dark thoughts.

"Nice job tonight, but the boss wants to see you." Chris said and I sighed. I had plans on leaving, but that was out the window. I knew that if Seth wanted to see me then I had a private dance, and Jane probably hadn't been told because she always told us what was going on. Seth and two other people owned it, but Jane ran this place. We all respected her. She had done this for years. I pulled all the money out of my thong and bra as I walked to the office and knocked.

"What's going on?" I asked as I opened the door to find him sitting behind a desk with a blonde head bobbing up and down in his lap. I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me. Seth was a retired wrestler and owned this with two other guys. He also owned a wrestling school, and we all knew that he cared for about that than this. He just saw this as an unlimited stream of women for him to fuck and find a new one.

"Private dance tonight... room 4. Go." he said and I rolled my eyes before I put my money in my locker. I checked my reflection again and walked to the room. I nodded at Jae, the bouncer, and he parted the curtain for me. I walked in and found a man with a scruffy beard, reddish brown hair, and a hard look about him. I turned the music on and walked over to him. I started to dance for him, but he looked less than into this. I got into his lap and he sighed. I stopped and looked at him. I get that some people expect more, but he was just not into this.

"I take it this isn't something that you really want, is it?" I asked him and he gave a humorless smirk.

"I thought I did." he said as I carefully sat next to him. I wasn't sure what to do because most people at least let me finish.

"What do you really want?" I asked him and he sighed.

"A burger... you want to go get one?" he asked me and I was taken back. I smelled the alcohol on his breath and chuckled.

"I think you need water and sleep more." I said and he shrugged. I wasn't really sure what to say or do because he seemed very serious about what he was asking me. I was so confused.

"You just asked a stripper to get a burger." I said as I stood up.

"You aren't a stripper, you are a human. What time do you get off?" he asked me and I chuckled. I had a rule to never talk to customers outside of work and especially never date them.

"I don't date customers." I said and he smirked. He stood up and he was a tall and lean guy, but you could see his muscular chest under his t-shirt.

"I'm not a customer... I'm one of the other owners." he said and I was shocked. I had never met the other owners. I knew that he was Seth's brother,but you never actually saw him or the other guy.

"Dean? or Roman?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Go get dressed, and we will grab a burger." he said and gave me a nudge towards the door. I walked away wordlessly and went back to the lockers. I wasn't sure if he was serious. I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I threw my hair into a messy bun and wondered what the hell was going to happen tonight. I changed and walked out to see him and Seth talking. Seth motioned for me to come over. I guess he really was an owner... and wanted to get a burger.

"I see you have met one of the other owners. This is Dean." he said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he chuckled.

"Come on, let's get that burger." he said and I nodded as I held my bag closer to me.

I followed Dean to an SUV and we ended up at Stripburger and Chicken. I didn't say much as we sat down and ordered.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Dean finally asked me as I sipped on water. I was surprised that he even cared enough to ask that.

"No, I just don't know what to say... really." I said and he smirked. I didn't want him to know that most people didn't ask strippers on dates, or let alone wanted to spend time with them when they had their clothes on.

"What brought you to Vegas?" he asked me and I chuckled. I knew that was a rabbit hole I didn't really want to go down, but I didn't want to be rude.

"A bunch of bad decisions." I said with a smirk and he nodded.

"I think that's what brings most people to Vegas." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that what brought you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I came here to get away from things, have a private house where fans couldn't find me, and managed to get divorced." he said and I raised an eyebrow. Fans?

"You have fans?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I do, but right now I don't want to talk about them." he said and I nodded. I could tell that there was a lot more to that than just what he had said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It's nice just to be out with someone who does know anything about me." he said as they brought our food.

"Why ask me to come out?" I asked him as he stuffed fries into his mouth.

"Eat your burger and I will tell you later." he said and I gave him a look, but he ignored me as he began to eat his burger. I finally started to eat mine and I found myself enjoying it. I hadn't had a burger in awhile. I could afford it, but I just couldn't bring myself to by myself nice things. My ex had made me believe that I was worthless and he destroyed my most precious things, so I never bothered to get myself nice things. I was waiting for him to leave without paying and stiff me with the bill.

"Come on, let's go wander through the casino." he said once he paid up. He held out his arm for me and I reluctantly took it. I kept waiting for him to push me off, leave, or everyone to come out and tell me this is a cruel joke. People weren't nice to strippers... you didn't have men treat you right. You were just an object. We walked through Caesars and I found myself making fun of people with him. We finally walked back to his car around 3 am and he opened the door for me. We drove back to the strip club so I can get my car.

"So, can you now tell me why me?" I asked him as he pulled up next to mine and he chuckled.

"You saw me." he said and I looked at him strange.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You were giving me the dance and could tell that something wasn't right. You took the time to ask me what was wrong. You care about more than just money." he said and I bit my bottom lip. Compassion was always my downfall.

" I want to be more than just my job." I finally said and he nodded. I waited for him to laugh or make fun of me, but he didn't.

"I feel that way, but the job doesn't define you." he said and I laughed.

"You have no idea what it's like to be looked like an object or a piece of meat. People treat you fine until they find out you're a stripper. It doesn't matter that you don't sleep with the customers you are still not a person that they want to be around. You are... dirty." I said and he nodded.

"I understand more than you know." he said and I gave a small smirk.

"Thanks for an interesting night." I said and he smirked at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." he said and I looked at him strange.

"What? I don't work?" I asked him.

"I know, I told Seth I needed someone for tomorrow night and he gave you the night off. I need a date on my arm to make my ex jealous. You are the only one i can stand and it pays well." he said and I looked at him skeptical. I guess that it was better than stripping. He handed me his phone and told me to put my number in his contact. I did it wordlessly as he sent me a text with his number.

"Send me your address when you get home so I can have a dress sent to you." he said as I opened the door. I nodded, but wasn't sure why I couldn't just tell him no.

"See you tomorrow, Sam." he said and I felt myself smile for some reason.

"See ya, Dean." I said. I got into my car and went to my townhouse. I had at least been able to afford that from stripping. The money wasn't all bad, but this was far from the life I wanted.

**A/N:Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning to my doorbell ringing; it was after 11am. I dragged my tired self to the door and opened it to find a messenger. He handed me a box and a garment bag. I signed for it and shut the door behind me. I knew that Dean had said he was going to send something over for tonight, but I didn't think that he meant this... and who knew what was in the box. I hung the dress on the back of the bathroom door, and unzipped it. I was looking at a beautiful lace trimmed back dress with a v-neck front that opened almost to the end of my sternum; the dress stopped above my knees and I knew that it was more expensive than anything else I would ever own. I carefully put it back and went to the box. I opened it and found a note on top.

_Sam, _

_I will pick you up at 6. I hope the sizes are right. Jane helped up with them. These are all yours after tonight. _

_~ Dean_

I was surprised that the dress was now mine and everything in this box. I moved the tissue paper and found a shoe box, a jewelry box, and an envelope. I opened the jewelry box first. I was looking at a sliver knot necklace to go with the dress; it was elegant and not too bulky. I put it back and opened the show box. I was staring at a pair of black stiletto sandals with diamond accents on the strap that goes over the top of your foot. I had to admire them because as a stripper you wore cheap shoes because something was bound to happen to them. I finally opened the envelope and found myself looking at 10 $100 dollar bills. I made a lot a night, but never that much. I counted it again before tucking it into a safe spot. I glanced at the clock and had a few hours before I even had to get ready... I was going back to sleep. I had no idea what tonight was going to hold.

I glanced from the clock, which read 5:56, and back to the mirror. I was wearing the dress, which fit like a glove, the heels, and necklace. I had my hair in curls and pulled half up so it was cascading down my neck. My make up was natural expect for the red lipstick. I was admiring myself when there was a knock at my door. I grabbed my black clutch and went to open it. Dean had his back to me and I had a second to take him in. He was in a black suit with a white button up shirt, and a bow tie around the collar, but not done. He turned to look at me and I saw the surprise wash over his face. I got that a lot when people knew I was a stripper. They were also surprised that I wasn't a drug addict, that I didn't have kids, that I didn't sleep with every person in the strip club, or that I wasn't on the run from either family or an abusive husband. People had a lot of bad ideas about strippers.

"You look nice." he finally said and I gave a small smile.

"Thank you, and for everything." I said as I shut my door. I locked it and he offered me his arm.

"You're welcome. Was that enough to cover the night off?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I probably need to give you some back." I said as we got into the back of a towncar and he slid in next to me. He gave them the address and we headed towards the strip. We didn't say anything until we arrived at one of the casinos.

"We are going to a charity event, and my ex-wife is going to be there. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't call you every name in the book." he said and I chuckled.

"I'm used to that." I said and he started in, but I stopped him. He looked at me strange until I quickly tied his bowtie. He chuckled and offered me his arm.

"Thanks." he said and I smirked as we walked into the casino. He handed them an invitation and we were told where to go. I followed him into the elevator and he stole a glance at me.

"Can you at least tell me what you do now?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You will find out tonight." he said and I rolled my eyes at him. The doors opened to a private area that was decorated in Carnival/Mardi Gras style. We were given drinks immediately as someone came over to him.

"Dean, nice to see you." a voice said and Dean let go of me to hug the man.

"Roman, nice to see you too. I didn't know you were back in town." Dean said and Roman nodded as a beautiful woman came over to him. He took his drink from her and she hugged Dean.

"Yeah, we finished shooting the movie and I'm heading back on the road in a few days. You know you can always come back." he said and I chuckled.

"No, I'm ok. I prefer being here." Dean said.

"You all are rude. I'm Galina." the woman said to me and I smiled at her.

"I'm Sam." I said and smiled back.

"Sam, nice to meet you. I'm surprised Dean even brought anyone." Roman said and I smirked as Dean rolled his eyes. I didn't really know either of them, but I could tell they were good friends.

"Did he tell you what he does yet?" Roman asked me as we all started to walk further into the room. I shook my head no.

"Aside from owning the strip club and a wrestling school with his two best friends... he is a wrestler." he said and I looked at Dean surprised... that would explain the fan comment.

"Semi-retired wrestler." Dean corrected and I had to admit thats not what I expected him to be doing.

Roman got ready to say something else when a blonde woman walked over on the arm of a tattooed man. Dean pulled me and I had a feeling this wasnt a friend.

"Dean, Im surprised to see you here... and somewhat sober." she said to him and he smirked.

"Renee, so good to see you and Corey." he said dripping with sarcasm as she looked me up and down. I could already tell she wasnt a friendly person.

"And you are?" she asked me and I did not care for her tone. She was a bitch. I could see why Dean wanted me looking a certain way... even her date was looking at me instead of her.

"Dean's new girlfriend, Sam, or as most people would say... your upgrade." I said with a polite smile. I saw Dean, Roman, and Galina all bite back chuckles. Renee was seething.

"I didnt put it past Dean to bring as escort." she said and I chuckled.

"Not an escort... and not wasting anymore time on you." I said as I turned to Dean.

"Wanna dance?" I asked him as I saw people on the dance floor near us.

"Love to." he said as Roman and Galina followed us leaving Renee and her date standing there.

We were dancing and having fun as the night wore on. I would see Renee glaring at us from afar and I would make sure to lay it on thick for Dean. We were leaving around 1 am when Renee was waling towards us. I saw her before Dean did, so I pulled him in for a kiss. He was taken back, but pulled me closer to him. I saw Renee turn and walk away. I pulled away and Dean was speechless.

"Ready to leave?" Roman said as he and Galina walked up. Dean nodded and took my hand. We said goodbye and got into the waiting towncar.

I got ready to say something when Dean cut me off with a kiss. I put my hands on his chest and carefully pushed him off.

"Sorry, Dean, but I dont sleep with my boss." I said and he looked at me.

"You are a fucking good actress." he mumbled and I gave a soft chuckle.

"Im a stripper... I have to be." I said and he smirked.

"Thanks for tonight." he said and I nodded.

"She was a bitch... i can see why you needed someone." I said.

"Sam, can we grab coffee or something?" he asked me and i felt bad. Dean was a nice guy, but i had my rules.

"Dean... i cant. im sorry." i said as we pulled up to my place. I kissed his cheek and left before he could say anything. My rules had kept me safe so far so I couldn't break them even for him.

**A/N:Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I hadn't seen or heard from Dean in a few weeks. I had texted him about giving the dress and things back, but I was told it was rude to give back gifts. I kept expecting him to text me or show up at my work, but nothing. Seth was nicer to me now, and Jane let me pick and choose more clients. I guess my rules had worked since he hadn't come around for me.

I had just finished up with my set and was walking to the back when a guy grabbed my arm as I passed his table.

"Hi, Darling, I'm not on right now, but I can get someone for you." I said as I tried to pry my arm free, but he was drunk and had a look about him. I had seen him here before, but he had never approached me until now.

"Nah, you are already undressed." he said and started to pull me towards him. I tried to get away, but he wasn't letting me go. I looked around and Jae saw I was struggling, so he started towards me when the guy tried to pull me into his lap.

"Stop." I said and he chuckled. He was in shape and I was no match for him. He pulled me into his lap and was trying to kiss me. I hoped that Jae got here quickly.

"She said stop you dumb fuck." a voice said and I saw Seth standing there. I scrambled off the guy as Seth grabbed the guy and wrenched his arm behind his back as the guy yelped in pain. I stepped away as Seth pushed him towards Jae. He grabbed the guys wallet from his pocket pulled out a few bills and pushed them to me, and then told Jae to get him and his friends out of the club. They weren't welcome back.

I walked to the back and sat there. I had already had a few close calls, but nothing like that before. I was sitting there when Seth walked up.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Jane, Sam's off the rest of the night." he said to Jane and I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

"Get changed and someone can walk you to your car." Seth said and I nodded. I was glad that he took those kinds of douche bags serious. I changed, collected my stuff, and walked to the office. I saw Seth getting another blow job so I just waved at Jae before sliding out the back door. I was walking to my car when someone pushed me down into the gravel. I hit hard as I felt the rocks pressed into my palms, and my knees ache from the pain of the impact. I tried to get up, but they were holding me down.

"You should have just sat in my lap." the man growled in my ear. I tried to push myself up, but I felt something glide across my face. I felt the sting and knew that he had cut me. I cried out in pain as he applied more pressure to my shoulder.

"You can't just prance around naked and then deny everyone." he growled at me. I had heard of men stalking strippers because they fixated on them, but it had never happened to me until now. I was just praying that someone came out the backdoor. I felt the knife skim across my arm and I tried to scoot away as he laughed at me. I heard movement on the gravel and the guy scrambled off me, but I didn't dare move. I heard shouting and someone pulled me off the gravel. I was ready to fight as I tried to push the person off me.

"It's me, it's Seth. Stop." he said and I finally got to see that it was him. He pulled me inside as I looked over my shoulder. I could see Jae and another bouncer beating the shit out of the guy as Seth pulled me back inside. He pulled me to his office and sat me down on the couch. Jane was already grabbing stuff as she started to clean off the side of my face. I looked down at my swollen palms that had gravel still embedded in them. My knees ached, my shoulder was burning, and I felt so stupid. I felt the tears come faster than I could stop them. Jane put her arm around me as Seth went to get something. I felt so stupid. She gave me something to calm down and gave me a moment before helping again.

"It has happened to all of us... there are just some dumb fucks out there." Jane said and I nodded. I finally calmed down enough that she got me cleaned up. The slice on my cheek wasn't deep so it might not scar. I was in a lot of pain as she handed me a bag of pills. I knew better than to ask since we didn't usually have health insurance.

"Come on, I will get you home." Seth said after Jane told him I was patched up for now. I nodded and stood up. I saw my bag in the floor and was glad that someone had grabbed it. I was walking out the door when someone came into the doorway. I was looking at Dean, and he looked upset.

"Are you ok?" Seth told me and Roman what happened." he asked me and I nodded.

"I will be." I said and tried to walk around him.

"No, here, I'm taking you home." he said and I got ready to protest, but Jane cut me off.

"Let him, Sam." he said and I nodded. Jane had helped me more than anyone when I first started here. She had been around for awhile and took some of us under her wing.

Dean grabbed my bag and walked with me to his car. He opened the door and I slid in. I really didn't want a ride from him, but I knew that I needed help right now. He didn't say anything as he drove to my place. I was feeling the affects from the pill Jane had me take to help me calm down.

"What happened, Sam? Why didn't you wait for someone to walk you to your car?" he finally asked me as we pulled up to my house.

"They were busy, and I thought I was fine." I said and he scoffed at me.

"You are stupid. He tried to grab you and you thought he would just go away." he said and I was not in the mood for this.

"I'm fine, Dean... I'm not someone you need to worry about. I'm just a stripper at your club... not your charity case." I shot back. I opened the door, grabbed my bag, and walked to my door. I heard him get out and follow me.

"Dean, thank you for the ride, but go away. I'm not your problem." I said as I unlocked my door and glanced at him.

"Why won't you let me care, Sam?" he asked me and I sighed. I was getting really tired.

"Because, Dean, I'm not looking for that. I have done well for a few years and kept myself safe. I don't need to break my own rules and get fucked over in the end." I said with heavy eyelids. He sighed and scooped me up bridal style. He kicked the door shut, and walked inside.

"Bedroom?" he asked me and I pointed up the stairs. He walked up there and found my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and pulled my shoes off as I leaned on him.

"I don't want to be your charity case." I mumbled and he looked at me. He kissed my forehead and laid me back. He covered me up, and the last thing I remember was him telling me 'good night' and shutting my door.

**A/N:Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! **

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I was so sore. Everything hurt and I didn't want to move. I finally forced myself up and to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was immediately thankful that it wasn't worse. The cut was near my hairline and the bruising was minimal, but my shoulder was a rainbow of dark colors. My palms ached, my back ached, and things I didn't even know would hurt ached. I cleaned up as much as I could and slowly made my way downstairs. I remember Dean had brought me home, and I was slightly relieved to see that he wasn't around. I wanted coffee, and I found a note in my kitchen.

_Sam, _

_I'm glad you are alright. I may just be your boss, but after the other night... I care, so don't push me away. Rules are meant to be broken anyways. I will make sure that someone checks on you today. Let me know if you need anything. _

_Dean_

Fuck, he caught feelings or something... why did I have to have compassion? Why did I have to care? I sighed as I read it again... fuck. I put it aside and made some coffee. I was having a hard time since my palms were so swollen, but after a few minutes holding a hot cup of coffee was actually helping the ache to go away. I forced myself to sit down and turn on the news. I hadn't watched the morning news in a long time because I usually didn't go to bed until it came on in the mornings. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because I was awaken to the doorbell. I groaned as I got up because all the aches came back as soon as I moved. I opened the door and found a delivery person.

"Hi, delivery for Sam." they said and I signed for it. They handed me two paper bags and a bouquet of pink roses. I took them and put a tip on the delivery slip. I took them into the kitchen and sat them down. I was glad that something smelled good. I pulled out the pull sheet to see who this was from... after scanning it I found that it was from Seth.

They had Instacart delivery me stuff from the local grocery store. I pulled out a bakery loaf of bread, brownies, a hot plate of chicken and mashed potatoes, a few cans of soup, cans of ginger ale, a bath bomb, a loofah, first aid supplies, tylenol, and a bottle of wine. I couldn't believe they had sent me all this. I put the flowers in a vace and ate a little of the hot food. I felt a little better, but I was still tired. I sent Seth and Dean thank yous, and turned my phone off. I didn't want to see if Dean responded.

Dean POV

I was sitting at the strip club with Seth. I only came around every now and then since I had opened the wrestling school. Seth was going to help me with it tomorrow so I told him I would do most of the stuff here today. Jane was going to close tonight.

"Did you tell her you liked her?" he asked me as we got thank you text from Sam.

"She is pushing me away no matter what." I said and he shrugged.

"She won't date her boss, she won't date clients, and she won't let me in. I had fun with her... and I just want to get to know her. She keeps telling me she won't be a charity case." I said and he nodded.

"You have to admit that strippers aren't always treated the best." he said as Becky came into the club. She used to be a stripper, but he found her a job in the corporate world. She is doing well, and they are going strong. She kissed him and waved hi to me.

"Becky, maybe you can help us... did you have a thing against dating people as a stripper?" I asked her.

"Sure, I did, because most people either just want to fuck you or save you. A lot of us wanted neither... we just wanted to be seen for the women we really are." she said and I nodded. I was pretty sure that's how Sam felt.

"How's Sam?" she asked us and I forgot Becky was around when Sam started.

"We sent her some groceries, but that's it. Could you go check on her?" Seth asked her as he nodded at me. I knew that he was doing that for the club and for me since Sam wasn't sure about me. She nodded, got her address, and headed out.

"Thanks." I said to Seth and he chuckled.

"She's the first woman I have ever seen you actually care about." he said and I shrugged.

"At least since Renee." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"No, you didn't care for her like this." he said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before getting up to check on things to open the club.

Sam POV

I was sitting in the living room when someone knocked on the door. I really didn't want to see anyone, but I couldn't exactly been rude since they had been nice to me about all this. I looked out and saw Becky standing on my porch. I was surprised, but then remember she was dating Seth. I opened the door and her expression went to shocked when she finally saw me. She gave me a small hug as I motioned for her to come inside.

"What happened?" she asked me as we sat back down on the couch.

"They guy wouldn't leave me alone so they kicked him out... and he was waiting for me in the parking lot." I said and she nodded.

"I had a guy follow me once, but Seth took care of it. I know it can be scary. I'm pretty sure that's when I asked them for help to get another kind of job." she said and i nodded.

"Were you dating Seth when you were still at the club?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"I couldn't... that's not me. I didn't want to be seen as the bosses girl, or anything like that. I actually didn't want to date anyone when I was working there." she said and I understood that.

"Same. I won't date a client, and I certainly won't date a boss." I said and she nodded.

"Seth said that you went out with Dean to the charity thing." she said and I sighed.

"I did, but it wasn't a date. He needed a date, and I filled in so he wouldn't have to deal with Renee. I won't date him." I said and she smirked.

"I hate her... she such a bitch." Becky said and I chuckled because she wasn't wrong.

"Did you have fun?" Becky asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Dean was fun to be around, and he was actually a gentleman. We didn't have any awkward moments... it was nice to go out." I admitted and she smirked.

"Sounds like you might like him." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"He's nice, but he's my boss. I don't want to be his charity case." I said and she chuckled.

"I felt like that with Seth, but I told him I wouldn't date him as long as I worked there. He helped me get a better job, and took me on a real date a few weeks later. I'm really happy now. I don't know if it will work like that for you guys, but don't push him away. He's a great guy. He is just rough around the edges." she said and I smirked. I ended up talking to Becky for a few hours before I started to hurt too much. She made sure I didn't need anything and left.

I turned my phone on to check messages and saw a text from Dean. I finally opened it and read it.

_I hope you are feeling better. Let me know if you need anything. _

I sighed and pursed my lips. Why did he have to be such a nice guy?

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter... enjoy.  
**

* * *

I hadn't worked in a week, so I was nervous to go back tonight. The cut had scabbed over, and the bruising was minimal now. I could cover it with make up so that it didn't look like I was wearing too much make up or look like I had been beaten. Seth told me not to come back until I was ready, and agreed to let me come back as a bartender tonight since my hands were still achy and my shoulder wouldn't let me work the pole for a long time. I was just glad they were going to let me make some money. I had plenty in savings, but I didn't want to have to use it if I didn't have to. I had spoken to Dean through text, but that was it. He had asked to bring something by, but I told him that it wasn't a good idea. I knew that he was a nice guy, and that something could be between us. I just couldn't open myself up to being hurt... at least not until I worked for someone else.

I came in wearing black cut off shorts that showed my entire ass, and a green bodice top that had black lace and had a corset back. My hair was up in a curly bun, and I knew that I looked good. I was still nervous being around a lot of people so I was happy to be behind the bar. I was going to be bartending with Jane tonight. I walked in and got hugs from a few other girls. They really were like my family and had all texted to check on me. I put my stuff up and went to say hi to Seth. I found him, Dean, and Becky in the office.

"Hey, you look great." Becky said as she hugged me.

"Thanks, I feel better, and thanks for coming to hang out the other day." I said and she nodded.

"You are working tonight?" Dean asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, bartending." I said and Seth chuckled as Dean just stared at me.

"Hey, I need girl time tomorrow... lunch?" Becky asked me and I thought for a second.

"You don't work." Seth confirmed and I chuckled.

"Sure, 1?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I will pick you up." she said as I turned to leave.

"Don't over do it tonight." Seth said and I sent a smile before going back to the bar. I was walking away when I heard my name and I turned to see Dean walking up to me. I didn't want to be rude, but I also didn't want to talk to him.

"Are you sure you are ready to come back?" he asked me and I nodded before walking to the bar. Jane was back there checking supplies when I walked up.

"You look better, but are you sure you are ready to come back?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I need to. I am tired of sitting at home, I need money, and i can't be scared for forever." I said. She nodded and I started checking and filling up other things on the bar. The night started slow, and stayed steady. The customers were nice, and no one had any incidents. I had a few drinks bought for me, and Jane would chuckle when people bought me shots. I hated doing them, but doing them meant tips.

"You can go on. I will finish it." Jane said and I shook my head.

"No, I can help." I said as she smirked.

"You have been wincing for the last hour when you shake drinks. Go." she said and I sighed. I had been trying to hide the pain... it had set in about two hours ago, but I was trying. She cashed out my tips, and I was surprised at how much I made just bartending. I grabbed my things and was leaving when someone called my name. I turned to see Seth coming up to me.

"I will walk you out." he said and I nodded. I was actually grateful for that.

"Did you like it tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I made as much money to keep my clothes on." I said and he laughed at me.

"Why don't you just start doing that? You can dance any night you want, but Jane said that you were doing great earlier. It might be better for you right now." he said and I knew that he was probably right.

"Yeah, as long as I can pay my bills I can fill in for that." I said as we got to my car.

"Thanks, Seth." I said as I opened the door.

"No problem, Sam. Have fun with Becky tomorrow." he said as I got in. Becky was lucky to have him... maybe one day I would find my prince charming.

Becky pulled up at 1 pm and I had just finishing pulling my hair up. I locked up and jumped in her car with her.

"I need to make a stop real quick." she said and I nodded. I was up for anything as we drove through Las Vegas. We ended up at a strip mall that had a gym and a coffee shop in it. We parked and made our way into the gym. I realized once we were inside that it wasn't a gym... it was the wrestling school that Dean owned. I followed behind Becky hoping that Seth was the only one here right now.

"Hey, guys." Seth said as Becky hugged him. I was looking around when I saw Dean working with some guys. He was on the floor beside the ring and I was amazed at how in shape he was. I could see his muscles bunch and ripple as he motioned for them to do certain things. He turned and spotted us. I quickly looked away, but I saw that he was coming towards us out of the corner of my eye. He was almost to us when a girl ran up and hugged him. He was caught off caught, but when she gave him a quick kiss he returned it. I wasn't sure why, but I instantly felt stupid.

"I'll be outside." I said to Becky as she and Seth had also seen what just happened.

"Sam." Dean said as I walked away, but I ignored him. He was just like everyone else. I was sitting outside when the door opened and Dean came out. He was shirtless and sweaty, but he looked good. He lit up a cigarette and sat beside me. I got up and walked over by Becky's car.

"Sam, let me explain." he said and I turned to him. I wish he would just put a shirt on.

"No, it's ok. You are just my boss, and I'm just a stripper." I said as he took another drag on the cigarette.

"It's not like that..." he was saying and I cut him off again.

"Please don't... really just don't. I'm sorry that I ever asked you what was wrong, and that I went with you that night. I really am." I said as Becky walked out. She unlocked her car and I got in before Dean could say anything else. He flicked his cigarette away and walked inside as Becky pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, Sam." she said and I shrugged.

"Me too... I almost liked him." I admitted as we drove to get some lunch. I guess it really was time to find a new job.

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had lost some more weight, but I was happier. I had been focusing more on myself since I had been bartending. I didn't have to worry about my curves, making sure my thong wasn't one i had worn for a few days, or taping my breast to be perky anymore. I just made sure that some was on display and did my job. I actually found myself liking it. I grabbed my things and headed in. I was working the lunch crowd today so that I could go outwith Becky tonight. She and Seth were having an end of summer party, and I had helped her with some of it. I also knew that I might see Dean tonight. I hadn't actually seen him in about a month. He would come into the strip club, but he would avoid us, and not stay long. Becky had said that he wasn't doing good, but he had another woman to take care of him, so I found myself worrying or thinking about him less and less.

I got inside and started setting up. Jane was working this morning and they had a new night manager. I had met him, and I wasn't a fan of him. I guess that Drew meant well, but he was creepy. He hadn't actually made anyone uncomfortable, but something about him didn't sit right. He was a friends of Seth's so we didn't really say anything.

"Morning, Sam." a voice said and I waved at Alexia as she walked past. She was one of our new strippers and people loved her. She did an act with Nikki that brought a lot of people in, so they were happy with her.

"Sam, come help." Jane said as I was filling ice. I quickly finished up and walked back there.

"What did ya need Jane?" I asked her as I saw things we needed and began to move them to the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"Bartending...?" I said and she chuckled as she finished counting something.

"No, I mean at this club. You have been here two years now and you haven't dated anyone, found another job, or let a sugar daddy take care of you. What are you doing here?" she asked me and the question hit me hard. I had been thinking about it for the last few days, but I still didn't know. I knew that this wasn't where I wanted to be, but I was comfortable... I guess.

"I know that Dean likes you, I know that you have a college degree, and I know that you are better than this place." she said and I shrugged. She was right about all of those things, even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Dean is my boss." I finally said and she chuckled.

"Yes, but he is also human. He doesn't fall for many people. He tried with Renee and that bit him in the ass. He was so excited to tell me about the night you went out with him. He never takes people out, but he thought you were different." she said and I sighed.

"Sam, you are the one girl that when you came here for a job, I thought yeah, she will be a good stripper, but she has so much more. Also, Dean isn't a bad guy. I get not dating your boss, but we can all see there is something there. Don't be an idiot." she said and I felt myself smile.

"I don't want to mix my business and personal life." I said and she chuckled.

"And that's why you are better than here... just be better then here, Sam." she said and did something that surprised me. She hugged me. I was taken back, but I guess I needed that. I hugged her too. I had come to see Jane as a fill in mom since my own mom wouldn't take to me since I had moved out here. We went back to work and I couldn't get her words out of my mind... she was probably right; I was better than this.

I was grabbing some things from the back storeroom and counting things with Jane when the backdoor came flying open. We were face to face with 3 masked men who were holding guns. They had kicked in the backdoor. I dropped the case of beer due to the shock and it caused one of them to react. The one closest to Jane pistol whipped her and she dropped to the ground.

"Come on! Let's go." the biggest one said and grabbed my arm. He shoved me into the bar area and threw me into the bar. I was shaking as they were yelling at me to open the safe. I saw one of the other guys go to the back where the other girls were. The guards hadn't gotten here yet, and usually didn't until we opened. I was panicking when one shot the floor next to me. I jumped as the sound was deafening and my ears were ringing. The bullet had shattered the floor and I felt the shards embedded into my arm. . I scrambled to open the safe and finally got it open. The guy threw me out of the way and I landed against the shelf of glasses; they shattered into my back. I watched helplessly as they emptied the safe; my ears were still ringing but I could hear my coworkers screaming. I looked over and saw the silent panic button. I looked at them again and saw that they were focused on grabbing things. I forced myself to hit the button and they saw me move.

"Don't move, bitch." the one growled and I looked up at him. He chuckled before hitting me across the face with the butt of his gun... the world went black.

Dean POV

I was at the wrestling school when my phone rang; it was Seth. He was dealing with the party tonight, so I imagined he wanted me to pick something up tonight. I answered it and I zoned out as soon as he said the club had been robbed before it opened for lunch. I am sure that I hung up on him, told someone else to close up, and rushed over there. I got there and found a bunch of the girls waiting by the cars and talking to the cops, and I didn't see Sam with them. I knew that she was here today because she was coming to the party tonight. Seth had given me a heads up. I was trying to make sense of everything when Seth came jogging up.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked him and he pursed his lips.

"The cops are over here... come on." he said as we walked towards the backdoor. I could see that it had been busted in.

"Are you the owners?" the cops asked us as they wheeled someone out on a gurney, and I realized by the wrist tattoo that it was Sam. She had a towel over her face and I saw blood... lots of blood.

"Sam!" I said and started over there, but Seth held me in place.

"Sir, you need to focus. She is getting medical help!" the cop said and I watched as she was put into an ambulance.

"What happened?" I asked him and he glared at us.

"From what we can gather... 3 guys busted into the backdoor and found two employees doing things. They took one onto the bar area for the same, and the other they left for dead in the backroom." he said and I was shocked that this would happen. We were at the end of the strip, and we usually didn't have any problems.

"Where are you taking the employees?" Seth asked the cop. The cop asked someone and we finally got told they were going to Sunrise. I told him I was going and he was going to see what they stole since he was here more. I drove like a demon to the hospital and was taken to a specific waiting area since we had two employees here. I knew that one was Sam, but I didn't know who the other one was. I was getting updates from Seth when a doctor walked out to me.

"Are you with the two women who were brought in from the robbery?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you that one didn't make it. She was hit int he face and it caused bleeding. We couldn't stop it in time, and she didn't make it." he said and I felt the air go out of my lungs.

"Do you know her name?" I finally asked the doctor as I collapsed into a chair.

"The ID we found on her was Jane Mullins." he said and I felt numb. Jane was my aunt... and she had been the one to help us get our business going. She had worked in Las Vegas a long time and knew the stripper business from her younger days. She was the only reason we even knew what we were doing... and now she was gone.

"What about the other woman?" I asked him.

"She is still in surgery. She had quite a few wounds. I will keep you updated." he said and I nodded as he left. I was sitting there numb; I needed to tell Seth.

"Dean?" a voice said and I saw Becky running up to me. She hugged me and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Jane is dead and Sam is really hurt." I said and she hugged me tighter. I needed Sam to be ok... I wasn't prepared to lose anyone else today.

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I sat there as the preacher talked about the life after death. I glanced over to see Dean, Seth, and Roman sitting in the family section. Becky and Galina were with them, but Dean was utterly alone. Jane had been killed and I had been hurt in a robbery, and no one knew how to deal with it. Seth refused to open back up right now, Dean was MIA and I understood that, and Roman was trying to juggle quiet a few things since he was an owner, but not a hands on one by any means.I glanced back to see the church filled, because Jane had many friends. I saw some regulars from the strip club, and a few people that I had seen in his wrestling school. I was glad that Dean had friends, and that Jane was well liked. I know Dean needed the support. She had been in the business for a long time, and I felt very bad that I was the last one to have a conversation with her. I wish that it had been Dean.

The eulogy ended and we all waited for them to take the casket out. A few of us were going to the cemetery for the graveside part of the service. We walked out and the day was grey. I found it fitting if it rained. They were loading Jane into the hearse, and Dean was talking to a few people. I saw one girl kiss his cheek and knew that hse was the same girl that I had seen him kiss the other day. I was glad that he was with someone... or at least someone wanted to be with him. Becky and Seth wanted me to ride with them, but Dean motioned for me to go with him. I didn't think he was talking to me until he walked over to me.

"Ride with me?" he asked me. I was surprised that Roman and Galina wasn't going to drive him. I thought that he would ride with someone.

"Isn't your girlfriend going to ride with you?" I asked him as the girl hung back for a second. I hadn't really talked to Dean in a few days since this had all happened. He had come to see me, but I had made Seth take him home. He was drunk at the hospital and I knew that he needed to be at home right then.

"She's not my girlfriend, and frankly I find her annoying. I would like to be around you, so please, get in." he said as he motioned to his car. The girl had heard him say she was annoying and quickly walked off. I was surprised at that, but decided not to say anything. I slipped into the car and he shut the door for me.

The drive was a short one and nothing was said as we pulled up. I got out and he took my hand in his. I knew that this wasn't the time to think about myself as we walked to the graveside. I held Dean as they said the final words, prayed, and they started to lower her into the ground. I hadn't been to many funerals in my life, but this was one of the saddest ones I had been too. I stood with Becky and Galina as Seth and Roman stood beside Dean. He needed his friends right now, because I wasn't sure that he had anyone else.

"How are you?" Galina asked me as we waited on them.

"Sore, but better." I said as I had a black netting covering my face since I was still heavily bruised from being hurt in the robbery. I lifted it for them to see and Becky pursed her lips. Galina's expression changed to a sad one, and I understood why. The robbers had been caught and were waiting in jail. They had charged them all with Jane's murder and I was just glad they caught them. I still had lost of stitches in my back from the glass breaking into my skin, but I was still here. I wasn't sure what else was going to happen, but I was here.

"Come on, let's go drink." Dean said as he walked up to us. He reached out his hand to me and Becky caught my eye. She gave a small nod as Roman pulled Galina to him. I took it and he pulled me with him to his car. We got in and we were following Seth and Roman. They drove to Roman's house. I was amazed at the huge house they lived in. I was looking around as I got out and Dean offered me his arm.

"I'm glad you came today." he said as we walked up to the front door.

"I wanted to be here for you and say goodbye to Jane." I said and he nodded. I wanted to say so much more, but I doubted this was the right time as Seth waited for us at the open door. We walked in and went to the back patio where they had a bar. Roman took off his suit jacket and tie as he pulled his hair higher up on his head.

"What are we drinking?" he asked everyone as Galina took off her heels and turned on music. Becky and I followed suit by taking off our shoes, and I took off my little hat that had been covering part of my face.

"Whiskey." Dean said as he pulled off his tie, threw his jacket on a chair, and undid his top button. Roman poured Dean a shot as the rest of us grabbed a beer.

"To Jane." Dean said and we all poured out a little of the drink before taking a sip. I was glad that we were all just sitting there and hanging out that afternoon. I knew that I didn't have to work tomorrow since they weren't sure when they would reopen. I knew that Dean was in no hurry to go back and Seth had another business so it wasn't like they had nothing else. Dean had gone inside when his phone rang and I was looking out as thunder got louder.

"Sam, can you start this week?" Roman asked me and I looked at him strange. They all knew that the club wasn't opening, and a few girls had already found other jobs since it was Vegas, and people always needed strippers. I just hadn't decided to start looking or even know what I was going to do since I was still healing from looking like I got beat.

"For?" I asked him and he chuckled when he realized that I had no idea what he was actually asking me.

"My bad, would you be interested in working as my personal assistant? I am between one and I need someone to be here to take care of stuff here, in Vegas. I know that you don't really have a job right now due to everything that's happened. I figure you can work for now until you either find something you like or lets see how this goes." he said and I was surprised that he was asking me.

"Yeah, I can do that. I need a steady income." I said and he toasted with me and Galina was happy. She was telling me about it as Roman and Seth talked about different things. Becky was on her phone and Dean was inside on the phone. I was just glad for the new job and I found out that I would basically be working with her since his other income was owning an upscale Italian restaurant that was in Treasure Island. I didn't realize that Galina was from a well known Las Vegas family until right then. I wanted to ask her if she had mob collections, but didn't as Dean came back outside. We all hung out until Seth and Becky had to be at a dinner party tonight. I hugged them before Dean offered to take me home.

"See you tomorrow. I will pick you up at 9." Galina said and I nodded as Dean looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You are looking at my personal assistant." Roman said and Dean gave me a high five.

"We should all celebrate tomorrow night." Seth said and Becky immediately agreed.

"Just let me know where we are meeting." Dean said once Galina offered to just bring me and her to where we decided.

Dean drove me to my house and walked me to my door. I had wanted to say so much again, but I just couldn't. I turned to say good bye to him, but I was met with his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

I felt my head start to spin, and I was now very aware of Dean's touch, his lips, and what he was doing to me. I felt myself lean into him as we kissed... and it was a nice kiss. I finally came to my senses and gently pushed him off. I felt my lungs suck in much needed air as Dean looked at me with a mix of emotions. I wanted to say something, anything, but instead we were just standing there staring at each other like idiots.

"Thank you for being here for me. Good luck tomorrow... I will see you tomorrow night." he said before kissing my cheek and walking back to his car. I stood there again for a second before finally opening my door and stepping inside. I leaned on the door and stayed there for a second. I had buried a friend today and then kissed the man I had been fighting my feelings for... it was an exhausting day. I finally walked into the bathroom and pulled off my dress. I looked in the mirror and saw the continued healing from the robbery. I felt numb from everything that had happened. I don't know how long I stood there staring at myself, but I finally pulled myself away. I didn't know what else to do so I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and felt less hazy. I found myself excited for the new job and the idea that I wouldn't be just a stripper anymore. I found a pink and beige stripped wrap dress and put it on. I pulled my hair into a nice bun, and slipped on sandals. I had time for one cup of coffee before Galina showed up.

"Oh, you look cute!" she said as I got into her car and I smiled. I wasn't sure what to wear, so I was glad that this was acceptable. I had forgot to ask what the dress code was, and I figured it was more than what I used to wear.

"Thank you, I have had this for awhile and just now got to wear it." I said and she smiled at me. We drove to Treasure Island and she showed me where parking was since I would be driving. She got me a parking pass from the security guard and we made our way inside. I usually didn't come to the strip because after so long it looses it's appeal. You just get annoyed at all the tourist. She turned my stuff into the casino and we went on so she could show me around.

I hadn't been inside Treasure Island... maybe ever... and it was a very interesting casino. I saw tourist running around everywhere, people were drinking at 9 am, and this was very different from what I had been used to the last few years. Galina showed me the back way in so that we didn't have to walk through the casnio or the front of the restaurant every time. We came out at a set of offices and mine was right next to hers. I met a few people that I would be working with, and was very happy that no one had said anything about any of the bruises.

The day went fast, I got my stuff from the casino, and I found myself liking this job. I was responding to emails, working on menus, and random other things. I felt like people actually noticed my work now and not just my breast. I was finishing up an email when Galina came in and sat down.

"Well, how do you like it?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I like it... I feel like it's not just about my body." I said and she smiled at me. I knew that probably sounded bad, but it was the truth.

"And now you and Dean can date." she said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Roman and Dean talked, and then Roman told me... I get why you didn't. I wouldn't of dated Roman when I was a stripper." she said and I was surprised.

"Yeah, I tried to go against my family and became a stripper when Roman was at the club more. I was horrible at it." she said and I chuckled at her.

"Really?" I asked her as I chuckled and she nodded.

"So bad...so Roman was nice about it and found me a new job, but I hated it. I finally gave in and went back to my Dad. He ended up helping me get a real job, and I stayed in touch with Roman." she said and I gave a small smile. I guess that is why he offered me a job... he knew about me and Dean.

"He wanted to find someone dependable for this job, and Seth actually recommended you." she said as if she could read my thoughts.

"Oh, I guess I should thank him." I said and she smiled at me.

"We can when we get together tonight... come on, I don't want us to be late." she said and I smiled at her. We gathered up our things and I thought we were going to leave, but instead we went to the Margarita Bar in the casino. Dean and Roman were already there.

"You look nice. Did you like your first day?" he asked me as we sat down and I nodded.

"I did... it's nice to not be stared at all day." I said and he chuckled as they brought us some drinks.

"Seth and Becky can't make it... I assume they started fucking and can't stop." Roman said as I took a sip and it was everything not to spit it out as they laughed at me.

"Well good for them." I said when I finally composed myself.

We all were sipping on drinks and talking about different things when I felt Dean put his hand on my thigh. I noticed it but didn't say anything as we all kept talking. Roman and Galina had late reservations with her family so we all wrapped it up around 7 pm.

"I can drive you home." Dean said as I hugged Roman and Galina. Galina wanted to carpool again tomorrow so we agreed that she would pick me up at 10. Dean took my hand as we walked to his car.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me and I realized at that moment that I really was hungry.

"I really am." I said and he chuckled.

"Let's get something and eat at my place." he said and I shook my head.

"Just take me to my place... I have a nice patio." I said and he looked surprised but nodded. We ended up at In-n-Out. I was actually glad to eat that since I didn't have to worry about gaining a few pounds now that I wasn't all on display.

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

"It's peaceful here." Dean said as we sat on my screened in patio and ate In-n-Out Burger. I liked that my house was on the outskirts of Las Vegas. I knew that most people were living in Henderson or Enterprise, but I was happy near the canyon. I couldn't see the lights of the strip, and most tourist didn't come into my area to do anything.

"Thanks, I like the fact that you can see the stars." I said and he looked at me strange. I got up and took his hand; he stood up as I pulled him with me. I walked out to my small yard, and pointed up. He looked up and I saw a small smile cross his face. I tugged on his arm and pulled him to the sun lounger that I had because I used to work on my tan on my days off. He laid down and pulled me to him as we looked up at the stars.

"This is peaceful." he whispered in my ear a few minutes later and I nodded.

"I love laying out here some night and look up... it makes me feel like the world melts away." I said and I felt him nod as his lips brushed against the shell of my ear. I looked over at him as his lips crushed against mine. I knew there was no use in fighting it. I shift towards him and he ran his hand down to my hip. I gripped onto the front of his shirt as my desire to be as close to him as I could grew. We were kissing when his phone rang and it made us jump apart. I started laughing as he groaned. He pulled it out and saw that it was Seth. He showed me.

"See what he wants." I said and he sighed before answering it. The conversation seemed like a happy one when he hung up.

"Seth and Becky are engaged." he said and I was genuinely happy for them. Becky deserved to be happy and I knew that Seth would take care of her. He might have messed around with a few of the girls before they were serious, but he really did care for her. We laid there for a few more minutes before we realized that it was after 11pm and we both had to be up decently early tomorrow. He helped me clean up before he started to leave. We started kissing and him actually leaving took about another 30 minutes, so I didn't get to bed until after midnight.

"You look tired." Galina said as we were walking into the offices and I chuckled.

"Dean and I hung out til about midnight." I said and she looked surprised.

"He's a nice guy, and we have fun together." I said as she smiled at me.

"You heard about Seth and Becky?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he called Dean while he was still at my place." I said and we decided that we would have a small party for them tonight at the restaurant. She called Roman and Seth, while I called Becky and Dean. They agreed to come at 7pm and we began to work on it. We had invited a few other people, and did a little work today. Roman checked in on us, and really only cared if we got two things done because of things happening at the restaurant this weekend.

Dean POV

I got to the casino early because I had stopped to pick something up and it didn't take as long as I expected. I got to the restaurant and found a few people already in the reserved area. I spotted Sam and made a beeline for her. She was in a simple hunter green dress with black pumps.

"You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear and she spun around quickly. She was confused, but smiled when she saw that it was me.

"Thank you, and you look nice." she said and I smiled. I had been at the wrestling school, and opted for black slacks and a simple grey button up shirt with my sleeves rolled up. I kissed her cheek and she went to walk away, but I kept her next to me.

"I got you something." I whispered and she looked at me confused.

"I hope it's more than the boner in your pants." she joked and I smirked at her.

"That's for later, but for now... I got you this." I said as I took her hand and put the bracelet around her wrist. She looked down and gasped. I had gotten her a diamond bracelet and she kissed me.

"It's too much." she said and I shook my head no.

"No, it's not enough. You have helped me a lot recently." I said and kissed her again.

"Hey, come on, they are about here." Galina said and I chuckled. Galina pulled Sam away and I grabbed a drink before joining Roman and a few other people I knew.

Seth and Becky came in a few minutes later and we all cheered for them. Sam rejoined me as we hung out and they opened a few gifts. Sam was standing with me as we were talking to Roman, Galina, and this guy we called Mojo. I wasn't a fan of his, but Roman was nice to him.

"Hey, I know where I know you... you used to be a stripper." he said and Sam shook her head no as we all watched her be nice about it.

"No, sorry, that wasn't me." she said as I pulled her closer.

"Yeah, you have nice tits." he said and I was now annoyed.

"It's not her." Roman said and Mojo wouldn't give up. He kept insisting and I finally had enough. I finally punched him right in the mouth to shut him up. Everyone stopped and looked at us.

"Sorry, here's to the new couple." I said and held up my drink. Everyone exchanged glances before Seth toasted back and we all went back to drinking.

"It's time to go." Sam said and I sighed. I knew that she was right.

"Yeah, come on." I said and we told everyone bye before heading to my car. Sam took my keys and I didn't argue since I had a few drinks.

"Let's go to my place." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, I'm just gonna take you home and then uber to my place." she said before we even left he parking spot.

"What's wrong?" I asked her because I could hear her voice quivering.

"Maybe you should find someone better than just a stripper." she said and I instantly wanted to go back and hit Mojo again.

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Adult content**

* * *

I drove us to Dean's house and I realized that I had never actually been here. He had put it in the GPS, without a word, and I followed instructions. I wasn't happy about how the night had gone, and I knew that I had embarrassed a lot of people. I pulled up and Dean had a very nice mansion on the outskirts of the city. He pushed a button and the garage door opened. I pulled us in and got out as soon as the car turned off. I was walking towards the garage door when he grabbed my arm. I was looking at him as the garage door closed beside me. I looked from it back to him as he pulled me with him.

"Dean, just let me go." I said as we walked into his house. I was surprised at how nice the house was decorated. He pulled me with him outside and he looked at me. I was glancing around the backyard which had a beautiful zero entry pool, a grill and set up, a nice lounge area, and a pool house. I finally looked back at him and he was looking at me.

"I like you, Sam, no matter what you used to do because that's not who you are." he finally said and I pursed my lips. I feel like this relationship has already been too much drama.

"Dean, I am not sure that this will be worth it." I finally said and he pulled me to him. I wasn't sure why, but I let myself. He wrapped his arms around me as his chin gently sat on my head. I let myself inhale his scent and I hated how intoxicating he was to me. I pressed my cheek to his shoulder as his hands rubbed up and down my back in a soothing manner.

"Do you know what the last conversation I had with Jane was?" he asked me and I shook my head no as I stepped away to look at him. He took my hand and lead us over to the loungers. He sat down and pulled me with him.

"I was talking to her the night before you got hurt, and she asked me why I was too chicken shit to date you." he said with a chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile. Jane told everyone they were chicken shit at some point when you talked to her.

"She told me that everyone could tell that I liked you, and that I was the only person you had even tried to get to know since you came around a few years ago. I told her that I was trying to respect your feelings, but that I really did like you... and you know what she said?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"She told me to not give up, because I had already put more into you than I ever had Renee." he said and I nodded.

"You want to know the last conversation I had with her?" I asked him as he took my hand and he nodded.

"She asked me why I hadn't started dating you yet, since it was obvious that I liked you." I said as he kissed the back of my hand.

"She told me that rules were meant to be broken, that I was being stupid, and that you were a good guy." I said as I saw tears come to his eyes. He pulled me in for a kiss before I could say anything, and I felt myself mold to him. I knew that I was upset because of that asshole, but I shouldn't take it out on Dean. He smiled at me as we pulled apart.

"Sam, I don't care that you were a stripper, but I do care if I can call you mine." he said and I kissed him again. He pulled me to straddle his lap as he laid back against the lounger. I felt his hands slide down my slides and landing on my bare thighs. He massaged them gently as he slid my dress slowly up over my ass as his lips left mine and began to kiss down my neck as I ground against his hips. I felt his fingers dig into my hips and he kissed me again.

"I want you." he whispered and I nodded. He pulled the dress over my head and his hands immediately slid up my sides to my breast. I arched my back and moaned as he squeezed them.

"Fuck, you are beautiful." he said and I smirked as I sat back against his hips.

"What?" he asked me.

"You don't 'have to be nice... you have seen it before." I said as I slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"I really didn't pay attention until now... even when you were going to dance for me that night." he admitted as I ran a hand down his chest and to his waistband. He groaned as my finger ran along the underside of his waistband.

"Fuck, Sam... do you know what you are doing to me." he said as his fingers slid the bra straps off my shoulders.

"I do, and I can't wait to see if it feels as good as I think it will." I said and he sat up. He pulled me in for a kiss as his hands went to my back. He undid the bra and yanked it off me. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders as our need to touch each other just became more desperate. He pulled me as close as he could when I felt his stand up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let me shoes slip off my feet. He walked us over to the outdoor couch and laid me down on it. He leaned back and slipped his fingers under the sides of my underwear.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked me as I looked at him. I bit my bottom lip and nodded; he leaned down to kiss me as he pulled the underwear down and moved to get them off my legs. I was completely naked in front of him, and felt very self conscious, but before I could do anything, Dean kissed me. I heard his pants unzip and watched as he stood up. He dropped off his hips, and he took great care of himself. He wasn't wearing underwear as his hard member stood out from him.

"You like what you see?" he asked me and I nodded as I started to sit up, but he put a hand on my lower stomach to stop me. I was confused as he got down on his knees and pulled my center towards his face. I gasped as I felt his tongue glide over my opening and my hands grasped for his short locks. I arched my back when I felt his tongue slipped inside of me.

"Dean." I groaned as I felt his teeth graze over a sensitive spot. I needed to feel him inside of me.

"I want your dick." I said before I realized how whorish that sounded, but I didn't actually care at that moment... I just wanted him to fill me up. He pulled away and I laid there breathless as he pulled me to stand up. He kissed me and I tasted myself on his lips as he sat down. He motioned for me to come to him, but instead I dropped to my knees to return the favor. He got ready to say something before I slipped him inside of my mouth.

"Fuck, Sam." he said as my hand began to move up and down this shaft. He groaned as he gave tugs as my mouth tightened against him.

"Get up and ride me." Dean begged as his head fell back against the couch. I stood up and carefully guided him inside of me. We both groaned as he filled me completely. My hands gripped his shoulders as his hands went to my hips as we started to move together. He pulled me to him as he slipped a nipple into his mouth and I gasped as I started to ride him harder. He felt so good inside of me. We were grounding together when he stood up while still inside of me. I gasped and he slipped himself out of me as he sat me on my feet.

"Turn around." he growled as he slapped my ass. I did what I was told as I put my knees onto the couch, but I was moving too slow for him as he pushed me down to enter me. I gasped as the feeling gripped the back of couch. He grabbed my hair and arched my back as he began a hard and fast pace.

"Fuck me." I begged as his hand held my hips in place with a bruising grip. He let go of my hair as I felt myself at the tipping point. I was so close and I wanted to go.

"Dean, please." I begged as my head rested against he back of the couch. He slapped me in the ass as he picked up the pace. I reached down between my legs and began to rub on my clit as his tip was hitting my most sensitive spot. I heard him grunt as I worked myself between my finger and the feeling of him thrusting into me at a hard pace became too much. I screamed as a powerful feeling washed over me. I saw colors behind my eyelids and his grip became tighter before I felt him shoot inside of me. I felt his forehead on my back as we both pulled oxygen into our lungs.

He pulled out and pulled me to him as we collapsed onto the couch. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. We neither said anything as we came down from our high together... if I wasn't sure how I felt about Dean before, I knew exactly how I felt right now.

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I went back to work on Monday. I had spent most of the weekend at Dean, fucking on every surface possible, and just relaxing by the pool. He had been so caring and attentive... and of course, horny. I put my stuff down and went to find Galina. She was in her office and gladly accepted the coffee I handed her.

"You look like you had a good weekend." she said and I smiled even bigger as I nodded.

"I'm glad you and Dean are happy, and I'm sorry about Mojo. We have had a few issues with him before and Roman doesn't want him invited anymore." she said and I shrugged.

"I'm just glad that Dean didn't ruin everything." I admitted to her and she chuckled.

"Mojo is a business man that we need for connections... not for friendship. Seth told him to leave a little after you guys did." she said and I smiled at her.I sat and talked with her for a few more minutes before I had to get some work done. I was working when Roman came by to chat; he was happy for me and Dean. I got everything I needed from him to make travel arrangements for him and Galina next week for a trip to Hawaii. He was going to surprise her with the trip and I knew that she would love it.

I was working on something when the office runner brought me a vase of flowers. I pulled the card out and it was from Dean. I smiled at the message when I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see Mojo walking with Roman, and he smirked when he saw me. I just got such a bad feeling from him. I shook it off and texted a thank you to Dean. I finished the travel stuff and went to Roman's office. I was glad that he and Mojo weren't in there. I didn't want to deal with Mojo. I was walking back to my desk when I turned a corner and smacked in Mojo. He caught me and smirked at me.

"I knew that I would find you." he said and I saw up close the large bruise that Dean ad given him the other night.

"I have work to do." I said and tried to walk around him, but he held me in place.

"I'm sure you do." he said and pulled me with him to my office. He shut the door and stood between me and the door. I didn't like this. He was a larger guy and I had no way around him.

"Mojo, you need to leave." I said in my most stern voice, but I knew that I probably just sounded stupid. He chuckled and I heard the lock click. I was no above screaming, but I knew that most people were at lunch. I just needed someone to hear me.

"Leave." I said again as he took a step towards me and I put the desk between us.

"No, and I'm not going anywhere until you understand that your boyfriend embarrassed me." he said.

"Ok, I understand now leave." I said and he chuckled as he started around the desk. I scrambled to the other side, but he grabbed me before I could fully get to the door. He pulled my back lush to his chest and I felt something that I didn't want to feel from him.

"I know your a stripper from the club they owned, and I know that you have a small tattoo right here." he said as he grabbed my hip... Fuck, he did know it was me.

"Ok, I am... but you still need to leave." I said and he chuckled as his grip tightened on me.

"No, see because you couldn't just admit it now I have lost a few contacts. Dean cost me money, and now I'm going to take it out on you." he growled in my ear and I went to let out a scream, but his hand clamped over my mouth.

"No, it doesn't work that way." he said as he yanked the front of my dress up. I began to struggle. I didn't want him touching me. He ripped my underwear off me and I bit down on his hand. He pulled it away, and I screamed. I knew it freaked him out as he shoved me to the ground and ripped the door open. He was gone as Roman came through the door and I was getting up.

"Sam, are you ok?" he asked me and I knew that I was shaking like a leaf.

"Mojo..." I got out before Roman ran and I was trying to collect myself when Galina came running into the room. She pulled me in for a hug and I let out a shaky breath. I didn't know what Mojo was actually capable of, but based on that encounter it wasn't anything good. Roman came back a few minutes later and Galina was still sitting with me.

"He's gone, but why don't you go home. You did everything today, and I'm sure you don't want to be here anymore." he said and I nodded slowly. I stood up and realized for the first time that Mojo had my underwear... what a fucking asshole. I just wanted this day to be over. Roman walked me to my car and I was getting in when Roman handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and then at him.

"It's the wrestling school if you don't want to go home and be alone. I don't want you to stay here if he comes back." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks, and let me tell Dean." I said and he nodded. I looked at the paper and knew where the school was at... he was right I didn't want to sit at home alone. I steered my car towards the school and tried to figure out how to tell that Dean that because he hit someone the man tried to rape me.

* * *

**A/N:Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**The next few chapters might upset some people so read at your own comfort level. **

**Adult content**

* * *

I got to the school and went inside. I saw people all over doing different things that probably involved wrestling. I spotted Dean by a ring and walked over to him. Seth was next to him, and as much as I was happy to see Seth; I just wanted Dean right now. Seth spotted me and waved at me as Dean turned around. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"I wanted to come see you... is that ok?" I asked him as he kissed my cheek.

"No, that's great. I'm glad to see you. I just thought you worked." he said and I nodded.

"I was... um, do you have a second?" I asked him.

"Can you give me a minute to finish this class?" he asked me and I felt dumb because I realized I had bothered him at work.

"I can just see you tonight..." I was saying when he shook his head and cut me off.

"No, stay. I will be only a little longer." he said as he motioned towards a small loveseat that I could wait at next to the wall. I walked over and sat down... and realized that I had no underwear on at that moment. I made sure that everything was covered as I watched Dean and Seth. He was a natural at this and it looked like he was so comfortable teaching others. He finished up and came over to me.

"Come on, we can go in the office." he said and I nodded. I felt my stomach tense as we walked in there... I didn't know what I could say to him. I knew that he probably wouldn't be happy, but I wasn't sure how he would really react. He shut the door and looked at me. I instantly felt the tears well up in my eyes and he pulled me to him.

"What is it?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Sam, tell me." he said as he helped me sit on the small sofa that was in their office.

"I'm sorry..." I said as he wiped tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Whatever it is... it's ok." he said and I looked at him.

"Mojo came by today... and he... um... touched me and he has my underwear." I finally said as I looked at the ground. I was ashamed, and embarrassed. I waited, but was met with deafening silence. I was scared to look at Dean. I finally felt his fingers carefully lift my chin and he looked at me. The anger was etched on his face, but he was trying to keep it in check as he looked at me.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me in an eerily calm voice. I shook my head no and tried to look away, but he held me.

"I promise that I'm not mad. I know it's not your fault. I'm more mad that he did that because of me." he said and I bit my bottom lip.

"I..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Don't apologize... not for something that's really my fault." he said as he placed a soft, but chaste kiss against my lips.

"I'm sorry that you were put in that position." he said as I looked at him. I could tell that he was mad and trying not to loose it. I felt bad for telling him, but he needed to know. I knew that Roman would have told him if I hadn't.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him as he stood up and he looked at me.

"I wouldn't have let you stay alone." he said as he pulled out his phone. He called Roman and talked to him when Seth knocked on the door. He peeked in and I motioned him into the room as Dean glanced at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Mojo is a problem." Dean said as he hung up with Roman and I cringed at his name. I didn't want to hear anything about him.

"You did kind of hit him." Seth chuckled and Dean shot him a look. Seth knew that he wasn't joking as he stopped talking instantly and glanced at me.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"He tried... and that's a problem." Dean said and Seth sighed.

"Go on for the day and I will make some calls too." Seth said and Dean nodded.

"Sam, we are all here for you." Seth said and gave me a hug. I returned it and Dean grabbed his bag. We left and I followed him to his home. I walked in and he pulled me in for a hug as we got into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered as I felt tears well up again. I pressed my face into his shoulder as I cried... I felt like such a fucking idiot. He held me and rubbed my back as I tried to calm down. He finally pulled me to the living room and sat down on the sofa he pulled me into his lap. I sat there and felt safe in his arms.

I looked up at him and he looked in deep thought as his fingers traced lazily over my thigh. He looked down at me and pressed his lips to mine. I knew this kiss... he wanted something. He slid his hand up my thigh and waited for me to react. I turned over to straddle him as his hands gripped my thighs. I let my hands slide under his shirt and settle against his stomach.

"I won't push you." he mumbled against my neck as he started to nibbled down the side of it. I let out a soft moan and pulled on his shirt.

"I want you." I gasped as he sank his teeth down into my neck and yanked his shirt over his head. I felt his mouth go right back to where it had been as he unzipped the back of my dress. I pulled away and stood up off his lap. I let the dress pool down around my feet and he stood up. I was fully naked since I wasn't wearing a bra, and my underwear weren't with me now. I pushed his shorts down off his hips and he was wearing black boxer briefs which were straining to hold back his hard self. He pulled me to him and slid his hand thought the back of my hair to pull my lips to his. I moaned against him and pressed myself to him. He pulled away and swooped me off my feet. I looked up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me to his bedroom and he carefully laid me on the bed. I tried to pulled him with me, but he swatted my hands away. He slowly pushed his briefs down his toned thighs and then put his knee on the bed. He slowly crawled towards me like a hunter to his prey.

He placed small kisses up my leg and stomach. He stopped at my breast and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. I gasped as his tongue swirled around the peak. He grazed it with his teeth before swapping to the other one. I ran my hands up his arms and to his shoulders as he kissed up further from my nipples and to my neck. I felt his free hand slowly slide down my side and towards my center. He carefully placed his knees between my thighs as his hand detoured to my thigh and pulled my leg up onto his hip. He pressed his lips to mine as his finger slid over my opening. My hips rolled against his finger as he chuckled at me.

"What do you want?" he mumbled against my lips.

"You." I breathed out as I felt his tip guided to my entrance.

"Let me make love to you." he whispered and looked down at me.

"Please." I whispered as his tip press inside of me. I arched my back welcoming him further inside of me as he pressed all the way inside. He pulled me close to him as he kissed me and stayed settled inside of me. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly began to pulled out and thrust back in with lazy stokes. He wasn't in a hurry as he took one of my hands and entwined our fingers. He pressed it on the pillow next to my head as our tongues began to duel for control.

"Dean." I moaned as he leaned back some while he was still inside of me and pulled a leg over his free arm so my knee hung at his elbow. The angle change caused me to moan and he tightened the grip on my other hand. He pressed his forehead to my shoulder and began to thrust a little faster. My own climax was building as he let go of my hand. He leaned back and took both my legs over his shoulders. He pressed his lips to mind as the sudden angle change made me moan loudly.

"Fuck." I gasped as Dean pulled away. I gripped onto his thighs as I tried to pull him closer. He grunted as he sped up even faster. I was falling quickly as the pressure was building in me. I arched my back as Dean thrust more erratic.

"Please, Dean... please." I begged shamelessly as he slammed his hips into mine. I screamed as the orgasm tore through me. I heard him groan and thrust once more before falling against me. He was careful not to let his weight fall onto me as he held me. He kissed me softly and nuzzled his nose to my ear.

"I love you, Sam." he whispered to me.

* * *

**A/N:Does she feel the same way?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**The next few chapters might upset some people so read at your own comfort level. Major adult content, so please don't read if you aren't comfortable.  
**

* * *

I knew that I had heard him right, but I also knew that I wasn't ready to say it yet. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I felt like a goldfish opening and closing my mouth. I also knew that he was waiting for me as a knot instantly formed in my stomach.

"You don't have to say it now. I know that's how I feel about you, and whenever you are ready I will be waiting to hear it." he said as he rolled over and sighed. I knew that he was being nice about it, but the air in the room changed immediately. I didn't think that he was mad at me, but I could tell that he was trying hard not to be upset. I rolled onto my side and I heard his soft snoring a few minutes later. I waited to make sure and got up. I looked back at Dean and he looked peaceful. I watched him for a few minutes before going downstairs. I put on a pair of boxer briefs and a t shirt that I found in his laundry room, and walked outside.

I sat on the edge of the pool and let my feet hang in the water. I wasn't sure why but I felt like everything had just changed for the worse. I wanted nothing more than to tell Dean that I loved him, but I just couldn't yet. I would always be leery of people, and Dean was no exception. I wanted to love him, and I knew that I felt strongly for him. He wasn't like most guys, and he was the first guy that I felt truly comfortable around. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a horrible sound... I heard the slide of a gun.

I spun around to see Mojo standing in Dean's backyard. He had climbed the gate and was now standing there smirking at me.

"Get up slowly." he said and I carefully stood up. He motioned for me to come over to him and he snatched me as soon as I got within his reach.

"Where is he?" he asked me.

"Sleeping." I said and he smirked. I really didn't like Mojo, and being this close to him was making me feel sick. He was a really bad man.

"I see you wore him out... and that gives us time to play." he said and I got ready to say something, but he slapped tape onto my mouth... I guess he learned I wasn't afraid to draw attention to my problems with him.

"Don't take it off... it's time to go princess." he said and pushed the gun into my ribs. He shoved me towards the gate and I started towards it when I heard the backdoor open. I knew that Dean was awake and this was not going to be a good thing.

"Sam." Dean said and I tried to scream, but the tape muffled it as Mojo chuckled. He spun us around as Dean finally saw what was going on. He instantly looked pissed as he started towards us. I couldn't warn him that Mojo had a gun, but he made it known. He pulled out a second gun and pointed it at Dean. He spotted instantly and looked at me. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Nice of you to join us." Mojo said to Dean as he pushed me towards Dean.

"Leave her alone, Mojo. She didn't do anything. I hit you so come at me." Dean said and Mojo chuckled.

"No, because that's not good enough. You embarrassed me in front of clients and contacts. You have taken contracts from me, so now I will take things from you." he said and Dean shook his head no.

"Leave her alone." Dean said and Mojo chuckled as shook his head.

"Sit down." he told Dean, and Dean stood his ground. He sighed and shot the gun towards the pool. The gun had a silencer so it was nothing but a small sound. He pressed the muzzle against my collarbone and I screamed at the pain. The muzzle was hot and it burned into my skin.

"Fucking stop!" Dean growled as Mojo chuckled.

"Then sit the fuck down." he said and Dean finally complied. I felt hot tears streaming down my face as Mojo shoved the tape into my hand.

"Go tape his arms to the chair... and you will do it right." he said as he pushed me towards him. I walked over to Dean and he gave me a sad look. We both knew this wasn't going to end well. I started to tape his one hand to the chair, and knew that there was no way I couldn't do it tight. Mojo would shoot one of us. I leaned over to his other hand.

"Push my medallion." he whispered and I almost didn't think I had heard him, but I glanced at him. He looked down at it. He had on a silver medallion and always wore it. I tape his other hand and acted like I was kissing him as I pressed the medallion. I felt it give a slight vibration, and prayed that who ever it was would get here quickly.

"Aww, so sweet, tape his mouth." he said and I glanced at Dean. I pressed the tape carefully over his mouth as Mojo chuckled.

"Now, I get to take what's most precious to you." Mojo said as He grabbed me. I wanted to run away, but he grabbed my back the back of my neck.

"I finally get to enjoy you." Mojo growled in my ear as I shut my eyes. I couldn't believe that he was depraved enough to do this.

"No, cunt, open your eyes." he said as he smacked the side of my leg. I jumped and opened them up. Dean looked so pissed.

"I want to know what makes her so special... is it her pussy? I mean you cheated on everyone you have ever dated... including your ex-wife." he said as his hand snaked below the boxer briefs. I went to fight him off, but he wrapped his arm around me to keep me still. I tried to get away as I felt his fingers at my entrance. He chuckled as I tried to get away, but his finger sank into my up to the knuckle. I closed my eyes, but Mojo wouldn't let me as he pinched my nipple. My eyes shot open as Dean watched us with rage. He knew that it wasn't my fault, but that didn't stop me from feeling like I could have stopped it.

"She is tight." Mojo commented as tears threatened to spill over my eyes. I was praying that anyone showed up to help me from this personal hell.

"I want to get into that." he said and instant panic hit me. I shook my head as he shoved me onto the patio table. Dean realized what was going on and started to thrash to get free. I tried to get off, but Mojo held me down. I was thrashing trying to get free. I was moving around when I heard the gun go off and I froze. I glanced up to see Dean wasn't hit either, but that's when it hit me. I felt the searing pain in my thigh. Dean's eye were wide and he started to try to get me even harder.

"Now, you can't move, slut." Mojo growled as he pressed on the leg he shot. I screamed into the tape as hot tears now flooded down my cheeks. He had shot me, and now he was going to rape me. I clawed at the table to get away as he held me down, but I felt him pulled my legs apart. I was sobbing when I heard the back gate open and prayed that anyone could help us.

"Mojo, get off her." someone roared and I looked up to see Seth and Roman walking in holding gun.

"Fuck you all." Mojo said and he went to do something, but Roman didn't give him the chance. He shot him.

* * *

**A/N:Please review! I like knowing your thoughts  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**The next few chapters might upset some people so read at your own comfort level. Major adult content, so please don't read if you aren't comfortable.**

* * *

"Sir, can you please tell me what happened?" the police officer asked me as I watched them carry Sam out of the backyard. I wanted to be with her... I needed to be with her.

"He came to my home and tried to rape my girlfriend. He had a gun and was probably going to kill us." I said as I watched them disappear around the corner.

"Look, I know this is important, but he's dead... can I just go with her?" I asked the cop. He sighed, but finally nodded. I got to the ambulance and they let me inside it. I was holding her hand as we rode to the hospital. I wasn't sure how I could ever make this up to her... she had trust me. She had gotten hurt because of me. She was pale white and her breathing was shallow. I was so grateful for Roman showing up when he did. I would have never forgiven myself if Mojo had raped her. We got to the hospital and they took her back immediately. They showed me where I could wait, and I was glad to see Seth and Roman coming into the room a little while later.

"How is she?" Roman asked me and I shrugged. He pulled me in for a hug as Seth patted my back. They were my brothers and I knew that I could never really repay them for saving my ass.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked me and I sighed. My wrist were bruised and sore from trying to get them untapped from the chair. I looked at them and shrugged.

"I just wanted her to be ok and not hate me." I admitted and Seth clapped me on the shoulder. I knew that none of us really could say anything since we never imagined that Mojo would go crazy on us. Roman had worked with him on a few projects, and now he was dead. Roman had shot him and I was glad for that. We had all done things for each other over the years, but this was something I never thought we would be doing this kind of thing for one another.

"We are even." Roman said as he hugged me and I nodded. I had saved him one night years ago, and he promised to pay me back. Seth got ready to say something when Becky and Galina came through the doors. They both hugged me as we sat back down. I knew that it was a waiting game, and she was in the balance. I had been through a lot, but this was the first time that I was praying to every deity that I thought would listen to me. I needed her to be ok... and to maybe one day forgive me for all of this.

"Mr. Ambrose?" a voice said and I quickly stood up. The doctor was waiting for me as we walked into a small side room.

"Is she ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"The bullet was in and out so we stitched it up, and checked her other injuries." he said and I nodded. I knew that he had hit her head, but I wasn't sure what else.

"How long does she need to stay?" I asked him.

"She is actually getting ready to go now. She wasn't put under and it's just stitches for the wound. The nurse will show you everything. Would you like to see her?" he asked me and I nodded. I followed him and she was in a room. I saw lots of blood towels being removed from the room as I walked into it. She looked so pale, and her face was sunk in.

"Sam?" I asked her and she opened her eyes. She looked over at me as I took her hand. I wanted to pull her in my arms and tell her that everything was ok. I wanted to promise her that she would never get hurt again, but right now... I just needed her to know that I was here for her.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I kissed her forehead. I saw tears slide from the edged of her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She was going to say something, but a nurse came into the room. She showed us how to change the bandage, gave her prescriptions, and gave her a set of scrubs to wear home. They wheeled her out and I was grateful that Seth took us to her house. I figured she would want to be comfortable at her house, and not have to look at my backyard right now.

"Thank you." she said as I helped her sit on her sofa.

"What else do you need?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"You don't need to stay, Dean." she said and I sighed. I didn't want her to push me away.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that you are alright." I said as I entwined our fingers. She nodded, but I knew that something had changed between us. I could tell that it wasn't for the best. I felt like I wanted the last week to just go away and we act like it never happened. She would never have been hurt, I wouldn't have punched Mojo, and maybe we would still be in a good relationship.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally asked me and I nodded at her. She could ask me anything.

"How long til you get tired of me like everyone else you have been with?" she asked me and I closed my eyes. I knew that Mojo had said that to her, and I didn't care if she knew about my past; but I wanted to be the one to tell her. I wanted her to know that she was my future.

"I will never get tired of you." I said and she let out a heartless chuckle.

"Did you tell them that too?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Sam..." I was saying, and she cut me off.

"Dean, thank you for... everything, but I think I need some time to think. We had had a very interesting relationship so far, and I'm not exactly sure if it's one that I want to continue." she said and I felt my heart sink to the ground. She was the first person I had ever really loved, and now she wasn't sure if she wanted me around. i felt hopeless, fearful, but mostly really disappointed in myself for doing this to her. I loved her.

"Sam..." I was saying, but I stopped. I wasn't really sure what to say... because I didn't know what I could say to make it better.

"Is this it?" I asked her and she looked at me with fresh tears in her eyes. I had put her though so much, but that was something that I desperately needed to know right now.

**A/N:Please review! I like knowing your thoughts  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I walked into my backyard and saw the blood stain, the furniture, and everything else that reminded me of what had happened. I sighed as I saw the tape still stuck to the chair... the tape that stopped me from doing anything to help the woman I love. I had to respect her wishes and leave when she asked me to. She didn't tell me when we would see each other again, but she did tell me that if fate wanted us together then we would be together. I had to hold hope onto that because I did love her, but I had to understand that she had just been through hell... because of me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw all the furniture in the backyard in a pile. I went to my garage grabbed lighter fluid and matches. I doused it in fluid and lit the match. I watched it go up in a magnificent blaze. I knew that this wouldn't bring her back, but at least when she came back over she wouldn't have to look at it. I grabbed a beer from the outdoor fridge and sat down... I couldn't do much else but watch my world burn.

"Dean?" a voice said a few minutes later and I looked over to see Roman coming though the gate. I motioned him over as he grabbed a beer and sat beside me. I was grateful for him... I wanted to be alone, but I didn't.

"I didn't know we were having a bonfire." he joked and I sighed.

"No reminders." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Is she ok?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"She... told me she didn't know if she wanted to be in a relationship with me right now because of everything. I had to respect that and left. I should never of hit him." I said and Roman chuckled. I shot him a look and he shrugged.

"Hell, I would have hit him and Seth would have made an example of him. You have always been the nicest of us all." he said and I chuckled because I knew that he was right about that.

"I can't say I blame her... she hasn't exactly had the best life since she met me." I admitted to him and he sighed.

"Don't worry, Sam will come back to you. Galina and Becky have done that to me and Seth... it's the life we have" he said and I shrugged. I wanted to believe it.

"Yeah, but she doesn't quite know what we have." I admitted and he chuckled.

"I'm sure she realizes that we aren't completely legal... I mean we are just former wrestlers... not movie stars." he said as he motioned towards my house, and I had the smallest house of all of us. I nodded as my phone rang and it was Sam. I got worried. I was glad that she was calling, but I also knew that she wouldn't call me this soon after out fight if something wasn't wrong.

"Whatever it is I will put this out." Roman said as i stood up and started towards my car. I didn't care what she needed I was going to her.

Sam POV

I woke up on my couch in a panic... I had a dream that Mojo succeeded in raping me. I was in pain and didn't know what to do. I instantly regretted Dean not being here. I needed him... I wanted him here. I tried to calm myself, but it just wasn't working. I did the only thing I could think of right now.

"Hello?" he answered when I called him as I felt my tears spill down my cheeks.

"Dean, I need you." I whispered and I heard him take a breath. I knew that he had every right to reject me, but I prayed that he didn't.

"I will be right there." he said and hung up. I sat in the flood of the kitchen as I tried to slow my breathing and calm down. I was light-headed and I felt the nausea waves rolling through me. I couldn't believe that I had been so dumb to tell him to go away. I knew that I was upset about the day, but I had taken it out on the person who had tried to save me from it. I didn't have to wait long as Dean got to my house and came in the front door. I had given him a key the other day and now I was glad that I had.

"Sam?" he called for me and I was so glad to hear his voice.

"Kitchen." I said and he came running in there. He immediately dropped to the floor next to me and pulled me to him. I instantly felt safe in his arms.

"It's ok... I'm here." he whispered and held me to him. I clung to him as I felt my emotions swirl all over the place and spill out of my eyes. I sobbed into him as he gathered me to him. I felt so safe in his arms as he held me.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered as I finally started to calm down and he rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

"I don't blame you." I finally said and looked up at him with teary eyes. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"Can you stay tonight?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry I told you that I wanted you to go away... I didn't know what I was saying." I said and he kissed my forehead again.

"We can blame it on the pain pills." he said and I nodded as I put my head back against his chest. I inhaled his scent and listened to his heart for a second.

"Let's get you in bed." he said as we sat there after awhile. I looked at him and nodded. He stood up and easily picked me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Do you need a pill?" he asked me and I nodded. He grabbed them and carried me up to my bedroom. He carefully sat me on the bed and handed me a pill. I took it and he laid down on the bed next to me.

"Sleep, love." he said and I kissed him.

"I love you, Dean." I whispered and snuggled my face into his chest. He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Sam." he said and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**A/N:Please review! I like knowing your thoughts  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and reached for Sam, but she wasn't there. I sat up and thought maybe last night was a dream. I looked around and realized that this was her bedroom so it wasn't a dream, but she wasn't in here. I got up and walked downstairs. I heard someone in the kitchen and saw her hobbling around on her bad leg. She was cooking breakfast and making coffee. I watched her for a second and she was beautiful. The way her hair hung around her shoulders, the shirt that rode up a little when she moved, and the fact that she was slightly dancing while soft music played in the background. She spun around and jumped when she saw me. I didn't mean to scare her.

"I'm sorry, but it was nice to watch you for a second." I said and she chuckled.

"Creepy much?" she asked me as I walked towards the coffee machine.

"Only if it turns you on." I joked back and she smirked as she pushed the bacon around in the pan.

"You found me out." she said back as I chuckled.

"Leg feeling better?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Don't know... the pain pills are great." she said as I swept her off her feet. She gasped and clung to my neck. I sat her down in a chair at the table before resuming the cooking. She shook her head as she propped her leg up and I sat her coffee in front of her.

"I like this view better." she said and I chuckled as I shook my ass at her.

We ate and I helped her clean up before I had to head to the wrestling school. She was propped up in the recliner and going to binge watch stuff on Hulu until I got home tonight. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed to go to the school. We had just started a new class and it was a thing I had to do with Seth.

"How is she?" he asked me when I walked into the back office.

"She will be ok." I said and gave a small smile.

"Thanks again." I said and he shrugged it off.

"We all cared for her." he said and I nodded. We got ready and walked out to the class. Seth was starting it off when I saw Renee walked in. Seth and I exchanged a glance and I walked over there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her since we had a mutual agreement not to be around each other. She handed me a piece of paper and it was a wedding invitation to her wedding. I felt a ton of joy since that meant she wouldn't be getting my money anymore.

"Congrats." I said and she smirked.

"I figured I would tell you myself that we were getting married... in case you care." she said and I smirked.

"I only care that I won't be giving you money, but good luck to him." I said and she smirked.

"I heard about your girlfriend... sorry about that... strippers always have interesting people in their background." she said and I pursed my lips.

"Get the fuck out. Congrats on catching another poor idiot in your claws, but I have nothing left to say to you." I said and motioned for the door.

"I'm sure I will see you around, Dean." she said and I waved her on. She left as Seth started the class on drills. He came over and I handed him the envelope. He read it and chuckled.

"That's good new to you." he said and I nodded.

"Now I can focus on me and Sam." I said as he glanced towards the door. The police had just come in and I sighed before walking over to them.

"Officers." I said and they nodded at me.

"Can we talk, Mr. Ambrose?" they asked me and I nodded. We walked into the office and sat down. They asked me to go over again what happened, how I knew Mojo, if I knew why he did it, and a lot of other questions. They left a little while later and Seth was running through more drills. I felt bad, but this was what was going on right now. I sent Sam a text about it, and then went back to helping. I wanted to put it all behind me and move on.

Sam POV

I was hanging out and trying not to move much so I didn't pull the stitches when the doorbell rang. I hobbled over and saw that it was Becky. I was glad to see her. I opened the door and she hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me as we walked inside.

"Better... I think." I said as we sat back down.

"That's scary. I'm glad you guys are ok." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and I think I have had enough excitement for a lifetime." I said and she shook her head.

"Just wait... it only gets worse. They have plenty of side jobs that aren't the best. You just learn to live with it. I have no idea who Galina does it. Roman has mob contacts were Seth and Dean just know connected people." she said and I nodded in agreement, but was completely lost at what she was talking about. We talked for a little longer until Seth called her and when he found out she was with me they decided to have food delivered. We were going to hang out tonight.

Dean and Seth got here a little later and I felt more comfortable with Dean. I was glad to see him and he made me feel safe. He sat down and pulled me to his side as Seth grabbed beers. They had ordered food through doordash and it was about an hour before it got here.

"The cops come talk to you?" Dean asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, did they take long with you?" I asked him as Seth handed him a beer, and he shook his head no.

"But that wasn't he highlight of his day." Seth said and I raised an eyebrow at him as Dean chuckled.

"I am free... someone agreed to marry that bitch." he said and we all knew that he meant Renee and I toasted him.

"To being free." I said as he gave me a chaste kiss.

The food came and we all watched reruns of South Park. I think we all wanted a boring night in after the last few days. I was happy they were here, but I wanted a few seconds to talk to Dean about what Becky said... I had lived in Vegas long enough to know that most connected people usually weren't good people.

**A/N:Please review! I like knowing your thoughts  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I looked over at Dean as he slept. He was sleeping on his stomach and seemed peaceful. I saw scars on his back and wondered where he got them from... Becky's words came back to me. I wondered if he got them from the side jobs... or maybe when he was a wrestler. I had no doubt that Dean had an interesting past, and most of it might not have been legal. I realized that I really didn't know much about Dean, or his past. I guess he really didn't know much about me either. I finally reached my hand out and traced his scar with my finger.

"I got it in a fight." Dean said as he looked at me with tired eyes. I looked at him and he chuckled as he pulled me to him.

"A fight?" I finally asked him and he nodded as I settled against his chest. I wasn't sure why that surprised me, but it did. I guess it was more so that it might mean that what Becky had said was true... about the connections.

"I was wrestling in Puerto Rico and they didn't like how the match went. I guess a lot of people had bet on us, and were mad when they lost money. I was with a few friends in a local bar, and they didn't like us. Words were exchanged, and fights broke out. I got stabbed in the back... it was insane." he said and looked at me. I nodded as I looked at him.

"Do you miss wrestling?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I enjoy teaching... it lets me do it, but not get into trouble doing it." he said with a chuckle and I nodded. He kissed me before pulling the covers up over us.

"Get some sleep." he said and I nodded.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I said and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm here, babe... you are safe." he said and I heard snoring a few minutes later. I laid there in his arms and watched as the light in the room changed to lighter and lighter. I wished that I could sleep, but I had a lot on my mind. I wanted to know who Dean really was... because I wasn't sure if I even knew anything about him. I finally let my body win over my brain and drifted to sleep when the sun was coming up. The night was over, but my brain running in over-drive wasn't... it would just have to wait until it had some rest of imagine more wild possibilities.

Dean POV

I woke up and Sam was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up. I had felt her tossing all night and knew that if she was finally asleep, then she needed to stay asleep. I slowly pulled myself from her and went downstairs to make coffee. I wondered what she was thinking about that had been keeping her awake. I knew that the attack was probably the main reason, but I wondered if it was anything else. She was so quiet and didn't have much to say some days. I also wondered if I still made her happy after everything that had happened.

I was drinking coffee and watching the morning news when my phone lit up to alert me that I had a text message.

_Dean, meeting... now. ~ Roman_

I replied, changed, and left Sam asleep to go see what he needed. I got to the wrestling school to find Roman inside on the phone. Seth wasn't there yet.

"What's up?" I asked Roman after he got off the phone.

"They are calling in our last job." he said and I ran my hands over my face. I knew that we owed them a job, but I had hoped they had forgotten. I wanted them to forget. I was happy now, and life was going good. I didn't want them to come fuck it up again, but I guess when you made deals with bad people... then bad things could happen.

"I'm here, what's up?" Seth asked as he walked over to where we were standing.

"They called in the last job." Roman said and I'm sure that Seth's face was a perfect match to mine. We all had good lives now, and women that wanted to be with us. We didn't want to loose that.

"When is it?" Seth finally asked him.

"Two days. We have to fly out tonight to go to New York." he said. I didn't want to leave Sam, but that also meant that I had to explain some things to her. We all finished working out the details. I opened the school for the day while Seth and Roman got our travel arrangements down. I hadn't gotten a text from Sam, so I knew that she was sleeping. I wished that I was there to hold her, because the job they picked was one that might get one of us killed.

Sam POV

I woke up later that morning and Dean was at work. I made my way to get some coffee and sat down on the sofa. I was flipping through the channels when someone knocked on the door. I peaked out to see Becky standing there. I let her in and she hugged me.

"You look tired." she commented and I chucked.

"I haven't been sleeping the best." I said and she nodded as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I doubt you will get sleep tonight." she said and I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I finally asked her.

"The boys got called in for a job. They will be gone. I guess Dean hasn't told you yet. He must still be at the school... just act surprised then. I just hate when they do these." she said and I was even more confused.

"Where is the job?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Seth never tells me. He always just says he will be back in a few days, and not to worry about him. I always laugh when he says that because it's a fucking job for the mob... how can I not worry?" she said and I nodded in agreement. She stayed a little longer and I tried to keep the conversation going, but I just kept thinking about Dean and this job. Would he really tell me there was a job? Would he tell me anything at all?

**A/N:Please review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was sitting outside in the lounger when I heard the backdoor open. I freaked out at first, but then reminded myself that it was just Dean. I felt his presence when he walked over to me and carefully rubbed my shoulder. I was laying on my stomach so I glanced up at him and he had a distant look on his face. I knew that this was the moment if he would choose to tell me the truth or not.

"Hi." I said as he sat down next to me on the lounger.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Pain isn't too bad today. How was the school?" I asked him and he sighed as I leaned up on my elbow. I didn't have a top on, and his eye immediately went to my breast. I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Dean." I said and he smirked as he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry... they are nice." he said and I smirked.

"How was today?" I asked him again and he sighed. He didn't answer me, but instead he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help but lean into the kiss. I wanted him to tell me the truth, but right now I just wanted him to kiss me. I moaned as he carefully turned me onto my back. I felt his hand slide from my back to cup my breast and I gasp as he rolled a nipple between his fingers. I clung to the shirt he was wearing as our tongues dueled for control over the kiss. I felt him lean on me as his phone rang. He growled and pulled away. He looked at it and answered his phone. I sat up and pull my cover up over me. I knew by the sound of the phone call that it was serious. He walked inside and I quietly followed him.

I was leaning against the counter when we got off the phone. He looked conflicted. I had to bite my cheek just to stop saying something that I shouldn't. I looked at him as he ran a hand over his face and finally looked at me.

"I need to go out of town for a day." he finally said and I nodded. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I wasn't even sure what to really ask him.

"Where are you going?" I finally forced myself to ask him and he pulled me to him.

"It's just a work thing." he said and I felt myself sigh... he hadn't answered the question. He looked down at me and I pulled away from him.

"Sam..." he was saying and I stopped him.

"Don't Dean... if you don't want to tell me for whatever reasons that fine. I just want you to know that if we are ever going to go anywhere in this relationship then we have to tell each other things." I said and he pursed his lips.

"Sam, I don't want you getting hurt... you..." he was saying and I stopped him. I don't know why but him saying that just pissed me the fuck off. I spun to face hima dn he looked surprised.

"I have already been hurt... I was robbed at the place you owned, I was shot because you had a temper, and now, you are worried that I am going to get hurt? It's a little fucking late for that. I am still here with you despite everything so I think you at least owe it to me not to lie to me. I get you not wanting to tell me, but don't use bullshit excuses to lie to me." I said and he had a hard set look on his face.

We stood there and looked at each other for a long time. I wanted him to say anything, and I had so much more I wanted to say. I wanted him to know that I didn't care what he was going to do, but I just wanted the truth. He finally picked up his keys off the counter and he started towards the front door. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted him to stop, but in all honesty... if this is how it ended then it wasn't meant to be. I heard his hand touch the doorknob and I sighed.

"If you walk out that door without at least saying at least something other than an out right lie... then don't bother coming back to me when you get back in town." I said and he glanced over his shoulder at me. He had a very pissed off look on his face, and maybe me calling him out hadn't been the best course of action right now, but I would rather know nothing of what's going on then be lied to or say its for my safety. It felt like slow motion as he opened the door and walked out. I heard the door shut, and it sounded very similar to the sound my heart made as it broke.

Dean POV

I left Sam's and ended up at Roman's restaurant. I walked in and sat at the bar. I was sipping on my whiskey when Galina sat down next to me.

"I didn't expect to see you hear. I thought you would be at Sam's." she said and I sighed.

"We had a fight. I told her I wouldn't be back for a few days, and she asked me where I was going. I told her that I couldn't tell her for her own safety... She got pissed. I wanted to tell her, but I wanted her to be able to say she knows nothing about this if anything happens." I said and Galina nodded.

"Dean, do you know when Roman told me about the trips you all have to take?" she asked me and I shook her head no.

"He told me when I told him that I was smarter than he gave me credit for. I know she's the same... and the fact that after everything that has happened to her since you guys have been together; she deserves the truth. She has stuck with you this far." she said and I sighed. I knew that Galina was right and Sam had told me about the same thing. I got ready to say something when Seth and Roman walked up.

"Ready?" Roman asked me and I nodded. Galina gave us all hugs and we headed towards the airport. I just had to hope that Sam would forgive me by the time I got back.

**A/N:Please review!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I looked at Seth and Roman... we all knew that we were fucked. They had told us this would be an easy last job, but the joke was on us. We were supposed to grab the package and leave, except they were waiting on us. Roman and Seth both sent text to their women before we knew we had to face the facts. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

_Just know that I love you, and if I make it out of tonight... I will tell you_ _everything. _I texted to Sam and sent it before Seth lead us out. I knew that we were dumb for thinking this would be easy. I just had to make it out of here tonight and I could see Sam again.

Sam POV

I had gone to work that next morning and started to work. I hadn't been back since Mojo started shit, but I was ready to be back now. I was tired of limping around at home. I had gotten an ominous text from Dean, but not really knowing what was going... I just pushed it out of my thoughts. I was reading my emails when Galina walked by, and then came back to my door.

"You are here?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I still have a job right?" I asked her and she chuckled as she sat in one of the chairs by my desk.

"Yeah, you do, but I wasn't sure when you would come back... especially with whats going on with the guys." she said and I pursed my lips.

"Dean will come around about it in time." she said and I shook my head.

"I told him if he couldn't be open with me then don't bother coming back to me." I said and she looked surprised.

"I'm tired of being treated like an idiot. I obviously know things aren't completely legal, and I don't need to know every detail... but I don't want to be straight lied to about things." I said and she nodded.

"Roman finally came clean when I said about the same thing." she said as Becky walked past. We were both confused to see her.

"Becky?" Galina said and she came back. She looked frantic.

"Something went wrong... they are coming back now, but it's bad." she said and we all shared a look of concern.

"Where are they coming into?" Galina said as Becky sat in the other chair.

"They are flying into the private airport in an hour." she said and Galina stood up. They both look at me and I was having a huge internal debate. I knew that I cared and loved Dean, but I didn't want to be lied to about everything.

"Come on, we have all had that struggle. You know you love him." Becky said as if she could read my mind and I sighed. I knew she was right as I grabbed my bag. We rushed out to Becky's SUV and she drove us to the private airport outside of town. Galina flashed some badge and Becky drove us in. They had done this before because they drove us to a specific hangar and pulled in. I followed suit when they got out and walked over to two men talking near a small garage area.

"Jimmy, where are they?" Galina asked him and his twin.

"About 10 minutes out... it went bad. Dean got fucked up." the other one said and I felt dread spread through me. Becky took my hand and squeezed it as Galina started to make some phone calls. The guys left us alone after telling us the bad news, but we didn't have to wait long before we saw a plane land. Becky perked up when she realized it was them as it taxied this all stood there with anticipation and dread. The plane stopped and the door slowly opened as we all walked towards the stairs. Seth appeared and looked like absolute shit. He had dried blood all over him, his left eye was swollen shut, and a large bandage wrapped around his arm. Becky immediately hugged him as Galina and I waited. Roman appeared a second later with Dean leaning on him. Roman looked the best out of all of them, but you could still tell he had been in a fight. Dean had his left eye also swollen shut, a large cut down his cheek, and his arm was in a makeshift sling. Seth helped Dean down and he spotted Becky and Galina. I knew that he was looking for me, but he didn't see me at first. Galina nudged me towards him as he walked towards Seth. I felt butterflies all over again as he headed to the waiting SUVS. He got in before I could reach him so I walked over to the other side and got inside. He finally looked over and realized it was me. He took his good arm and pulled me in for a kiss.

I felt so good in his arms as he kissed me. I pulled away to see tears in his eyes.

"I didn't think that you would be here today." he said and kissed me again.

"As much as it hurt to see you leave without a word... I know that I love you and I had to make sure that you were ok." I said as I saw tears spill onto his cheeks. I wiped them away as he kissed me again.

"You need a doctor." I said as we pulled away and I finally got to see his wounds.

"We are going to our doctor now." he said as Seth appeared at the window. Dean rolled down the window and Seth told him where they were going. We were going to follow them. I honestly didn't care where we went right now as long as Dean and I were together. I knew that I had been dumb to tell him not to come back, and he knew that he had hurt me. I was willing to move past it all because I realized when I thought he was really hurt, that I really did love him.

Dean POV

We got fixed up at the doctor and I was glad my shoulder was just a bad sprain. I got a few stitches in my cheek and was all patched up. Roman and Seth were going to their houses, and I was happy to go home with Sam. She helped me inside and I pulled her with me to the outdoor lounger.

"Just lay with me. I will tell you whatever you want to know, but right now I just want to hold you." I told her and she fit perfectly into my arms. I don't know how long we laid there, but I knew that I belonged right here with her.

**A/N:Please review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I'm sorry for the long delay. I was in a horrible car accident and recovery has been a long road. The updates will still be sporadic until I get back to my full strength. **

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Becky asked me as we headed into a boutique to find her a wedding dress. She and Seth had set a date and I was her maid of honor. Galina was her other bride's maid. She was only having two since Seth was having Dean and Roman for his groom's men.

"I am just tired." I said and she nodded as they handed up champagne flutes. I smell it and it turned my stomach, so I took it, but didn't drink it right away. The woman showed Becky a rack of dresses that were to her specifications she had given her the other day. I was answering Galina when she came out in one of them and we both made a face. The dress was beautiful, but not for her.

"Why can't I find one I like?" she asked me after trying on 10 dresses... and hating all of them. I chuckled as we walked back to the casino. The nice thing is that most of the casino/hotels had nice boutiques in them because everyone wanted to look like something they weren't or get married while in Vegas. We found Galina in a coffee shop and joined her.

"No luck?" she asked us and Becky shook her head no.

"It's ok, you will find one." she said as they brought us all coffees. She smirked as I shook my head.

"I knew you wouldn't be long... enjoy." she said as they also put pastries down for us.

"Where are they headed today?" Becky asked Galina.

"Los Angeles. Roman has a business deal and he wanted them to go with him." she said. Dean had finally told me everything. I understood most of it, didn't care for a lot of it, but I was to finally know what the fuck was going on with him. He was much more of a puzzle than I had ever imagined.

"So, Sam, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Galina asked me and I about dropped my coffee mug as Becky looked at me with large eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"You have to run past my door every morning when you throw up." she said and I sighed. I got ready to say something, but Becky cut me off.

"Shopping trip this afternoon... and we will take it at my house." she announced and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that way you have support." Galina agreed and I pursed my lips. I wasn't getting out of this one.

We got the test and went back to Becky and Seth's large mansion. Dean had the smallest house out of the three of them. He had been trying to convince me to move in with him, but I just don't want to yet. I love him, but I like my space. I knew that if this test was positive that could all change. Galina handed it to me and I headed into the bathroom.

"Quit reading the instructions, and just piss on the stick." Galina said after a few minutes and I chuckled.

"I have 3 kids... I know how to do this like a pro." she said and I shrugged. She was right. I peed on the stick and then set it in the sink. I opened the door to Galina and Becky waiting on me. They pulled me to the small couch that Becky had in her spare bedroom.

"Nervous?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I am... I never wanted kids until I met Dean, and now... I don't even know." I said and Galina hugged me.

"You and Dean will have cute babies." Becky said and I smirked.

"So will you and Seth... any more wedding plans?" I asked her and she smiled as she told us about how she and Seth had gone to a tasting for the food at the reception. I gathered that Seth didn't want it to be as fancy as Becky did, but she was bringing her family over from Ireland for this so I understood if she wanted to be perfect. She was telling us about it when Galina stopped her.

"Come on, it's well past the 3 minutes... good try, Sam." Galina said and pulled me off the couch with her. I was very nervous as I walked in there with them and looked.

Dean POV

I was sitting with them on the plane back. I was glad the business transaction had gone well especially since it involved all our money. Roman had offered us a way to buy it and it seemed good to me. They were putting a large resort outside of LA and it already had lots of buzz.

"How's the wedding coming?" I asked Seth as Roman chuckled.

"It's coming... she wants it perfect, but I just want it to be simple." he said and I nodded.

"Most girls dream of that day, so best just to give in." Roman told him and I laughed.

"I don't know why you are laughing... eventually you and Sam..." he was saying as I pulled out a ring box and set it on the table next to my seat. They both shut up and looked at it. Roman picked it up and looked at it. He showed it to Seth who gave an approving thumbs up and then handed it back to me.

"Why haven't you done it yet?" Seth asked me.

"Well, I'm trying not to steal your thunder." I said and Roman rolled his eyes.

"The real reason." Roman said and I let our a breath as I shrugged.

"I am scared she will say no." I said and they both shook their heads.

"She would have left long ago if she was going to do it." Seth said and I knew that he was probably right, but it still scared me to ask her.

**A/N:Please review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**I am so sorry for the long delay, but I hope that this is worth the wait.**

* * *

I have never wanted a drink more. I sighed as I looked at the clock for the billionth time... Dean was supposed to be home soon. I didn't even know how to react right now. I was pregnant... I never wanted to be pregnant, or at least I didn't think that I did. I sighed as I heard the garage door open, and my nerves doubled. I wasn't sure what was going on with me. I cried, and then I got happy, and now that Dean is home I'm so nervous. I guess that things are finally going decent, and this could ruin them. I had no idea how Dean felt about kids, and it wasn't even something we had thought to discuss. I heard him turn the door knob and I wished like hell that I had waited upstairs now. I'm sure that it was written all over my face that something wasn't right.

"Hi beautiful." he said as he walked inside and I forced a smile... I just had to pray that it wasn't one of the creepy ones where people know that you are being fake.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" he asked me and I nodded.

"How was your thing?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Roman isn't getting enough at home, and Seth doesn't want Becky to turn into Bridezilla." he said with a chuckled and I knew what he meant about Becky. I had seen it every time we talked about the wedding.

"What is wrong?" he asked me after I zoned out again and I shook my head.

"I'm just in my own world." I said with a small chuckle and he kissed my temple. He took my hand as we walked outside. We had begun to sit outside when it was cooler, and just relax. He pulled me with him down onto the lounger and I felt safe in his arms. I was leaning against him as I listened to his heartbeat and I never wanted to do anything else.

"Can I be in your world?" he asked me and I nodded as he chuckled. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Sam." he said as I tilted my head back further and his lips brushed against mine.

"I love you too, Dean." I said as I kissed him again. He leaned me back further in his arms as he began to kiss down my cheek and to my neck. He knew exactly where the spots were that drove me crazy. I moaned softly as he hovered over me. I felt his hand rest on my side as it paused only momentarily to slowly ascend to my breast. I gasped as he ran his thumb over my nipple and I pressed myself into his hand. I felt down to his waistband and fumbled with his belt. He chuckled as I finally got his button undone and his zipper down. He kissed my harder as I wrapped my hand around his hard shaft. I slowly began to stoke it as his fingers headed south. I was glad that I had changed into a sundress as he bunched up the fabric and pulled it past my thighs. I spread my legs as his hand ran over my thighs and settled on the inside of one of them. He pulled away from the kiss and I looked sad as he pulled his shirt and pants off. I chuckled as he threw his boxers behind him and I pulled my dress over my head.

"You are beautiful." he said as he sat beside me on the lounger. He kissed me as his fingers brushed over my entrance and slowly teased their way inside. I gasped and arched my back into his embrace.

"You are soaking." he said as he pulled his fingers out and teased my clit. I bit my lip as a moan came from me.

"Please, Dean." I begged. He chuckled as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt him press against my entrance. I moved my hips begging for him and the pleasure that came with it. He stayed still as he kissed down my cheek and down my neck as I moaned against him. I grabbed onto his biceps as he slowly pushed into me. I ached my back and moaned as he finally settled inside of me. I moved my hips as he nibbled on my collarbone.

"Dean." I shamelessly begged. He slowly pulled out and lazily thrust into me again. I was begging for him to go faster. He bite down on the junction between my neck and shoulder as he thrust again and my grip tightened on his arms. It felt so fucking good as he began to speed up. I threw my head back and met my hips to his as I felt his lips press against different spots.

"Just enjoy this, Sam." he whispered as I tried to get him to speed up by thrusting against him. I felt his lips around my nipple as he thrust deeper and moaned louder. I didn't have to beg much longer as I felt Dean speed up. The feeling was amazing as I felt waves roll over me, and Dean wasn't far behind me. He collapsed next to me and gathered me in his arms.

"I love you so much." he whispered and I looked up at him. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I love you too, Dean." I said and sat up. He looked confused as I turned to face him.

"I need to tell you something." I said and he sat up. He kissed me and ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Whatever it is it won't change us." he said and I smirked at his choice of words. I knew that it was about to change everything.

"Dean, I'm pregnant..." I said as I finally looked at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**Short chapter, but I needed for it to be by itself. **

* * *

I waited for what felt like forever before Dean finally looked up at me. I couldn't tell how he felt, but it was very clear that joy or happiness wasn't one of those feelings coming through right now.

"And you are sure it's mine?" he finally asked me. I felt my eye brows go up, my mouth fell open, and my heart shattered at the same time. I was expecting a lot of different responses from Dean, but that one never crossed my mind.

"You know... I have stuck with you through a lot of things that have happened because I have chosen to be around you, but I have never once thought about cheating on you." I snapped at him as I grabbed my dress from the ground. I threw it on and stood up.

"Sam... I just didn't know what to say." he finally said as he pulled on his boxer's.

"And you thought that was appropriate?" I asked him as I pulled my hair back up before heading into the house. He was right behind me.

"No, it wasn't and I never thought that... it's just that I never have had a family. It always felt like I would never get to have one." he admitted as he grabbed my elbow to stop me. I spun around and glared at him.

"I... actually have no response to you anymore. I am leaving." I said and he looked very upset, but I didn't care. I wasn't sure if I would after saying that.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as I grabbed my purse.

"My place... I wouldn't want to stay here any longer and you assume that not only I'm cheating on you, but I'm also using you for your money." I snapped as I walked out the front door. I barely got it closed before he was ripping it open and trying to grab me. I pushed him off and locked myself into my car. I quickly left as I felt tears began to form. I didn't want to give him any satisfaction of seeing how much he really had hurt me.

Seth POV

I was sitting at school when I heard a thud. I walked out to see Dean sprawled out on the floor. He was holding a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and from all appearances it wasn't a good thing that had happened before he got here. I texted Roman to get here asap and pulled him into the office. I pulled the bottle away from him and he looked more disheveled than I had first imagined.

"What is going on?" I asked him and he ran his hands over his face. He wreaked of alcohol, he had been crying, and he was in just his boxer's. I was about to call Sam if he didn't start talking. He shook his head and I sighed.

"I'm going to get you some clothes." I said and walked out with the bottle. I was going to pour it out... he obviously didn't need anymore. I called Sam and she answered in a few rings.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Sam... it's Seth..." I was saying when she cut me off.

"If it's Dean then I don't care. I told him some news today and he didn't react well." she said and I was going to say something else, but she hung up. I was shocked, but at least I knew what it had to do with now. I grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt as Roman walked in. I glanced into the office and he saw Dean sitting on the sofa in his boxers. He gave me a confused look as we both walked in there.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" Roman asked him and he looked at us. I was going to guess that something very bad happened between them.

"She's gone." he mumbled as he snatched the clothes from me.

"Sam?" Roman asked him and he nodded as he fell over trying to put on the shorts. We picked him up and put him back on the sofa.

"What happened?" I asked him again.

"She told me she was pregnant." he mumbled as Roman and I looked at each other in surprise.

"That's great." Roman said as I grabbed a bottle of water for him.

"I asked her if it was mine." he said and I then completely understood her hanging up on me now.

"Why?" Roman asked him as I looked at him in utter shock. She would never do that to him.

"I don't know. I'm a horrible human being." he said as I gave him the water. I looked at Roman and I honestly had no idea what to say to this... it was obvious that Dean had royally fucked up.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited... I wasn't even sure if she would talk to any of us now. Becky had tried, and Galina had tried... they got nothing. She didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't really blame her for not wanting to talk to Dean after the way he had reacted to be being pregnant, but the rest of us were trying to help. I knocked again and nothing. I finally tried to doorknob and to my surprise it was open.

"Sam?" I called out and got nothing as I pushed open the door. I was greeted with an absolutely empty townhouse... there was nothing. She had moved. She was gone. I sighed as I pulled the door shut behind me and walked back to my car. I called Roman and told him to meet me at the school. I knew that Dean really wasn't going to take this well.

"So, she's gone?" Roman asked me as I stood against the ring. I nodded because there wasn't much else to say for the 3rd time he had asked me if I was sure she was gone.

"There wasn't anything... like nothing." I said and he ran his hand over his face.

"Dean..." he was saying when Dean answered him.

"What?" Dean asked from behind us. He had just come into the school and we both looked at him.

"Did you find her?" he asked us as I shared a look with Roman. I guess it was better we told him than him find out anything from going over there or never knowing.

"Um... well, I went over there and she's gone." I said and he dropped his bag.

"You are sure?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am really sure. The furniture, her car, and everything was gone." I said and Dean ran his hands over his face.

"Seth, is there any way we could still find her?" Roman asked me and I sighed. I knew that we had connections, but if she left then there was probably a reason.

"Please, try once." Dean said and I knew that he had been so lost without her. I hated seeing my best friend like this, so I had to try at least once.

"Let me go meet with some people. I will catch up with you later." I said and they both nodded. I headed home to get the certain book I kept those contacts in, and it was in my safe. I wasn't proud of those contacts, but I had them for a reason. I knew that Becky was home when I walked in, but I heard another voice. I peaked around the corner to see Galina and Sam with her.

"What the fuck?" I asked them as I walked in. Sam's eyes were wide, but the other two looked unphased by me seeing this. I was actually mad at Becky for lying to me.

"We have been looking for you, and you two were supposed to help find her!" I said to Sam and she got ready to say something, but Becky cut her off.

"You asked if I knew where she was, and at the time I didn't. She can explain, if she wants." Becky said and I pursed my lips as I looked at Sam.

"I planned on leaving. I had sold my condo before I had told Dean that I was pregnant. He had asked me to move in and I had accepted... but when I found out I was pregnant... I wasn't sure how he would react. I had already sold it, and didn't have any place to go once he acted the way he did. I had to be out by yesterday for the new owners to move in, so I planned on going back home. I started to, but I just couldn't leave without closure from Dean. I called up Galina and she let me stay in their guest house last night. I want to see him one more time, but I'm scared." she said and I sighed.

"He's a mess... he misses you so much, Sam." I admitted it her and she nodded.

"I miss him too, but he hurt me so badly." she said and I understood. He had told us what he had said to her, and I was actually surprised that she wanted that closure after him asking her that.

"Come on, I will take you to him." I said and she looked at Becky and Galina.

"You can stay here tonight if you aren't comfortable there." I said as Becky nodded in agreement. I liked Sam, but I knew that if I had put Becky in that situation I wouldn't have expected to ever see her again. She hugged them and we headed to Dean's house.

"Thank you, Seth." she said and I nodded.

"I do have to know where did you stash your stuff?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Storage unit." she said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad you are giving him one more chance." I said as she ran her hand over her stomach. She got ready to say something when she screamed. I looked up to see a car coming right for us. I swerved out of the way and they side swiped my car. We were sent into the ditch, and the other car stopped. I looked back to see two men getting out and I knew instantly who it was. I had to get us out of there.

"Call Roman and tell him it's Cody's crew." I said and she nodded as she took the phone. I mashed the gas petal and sent dirt flying at them as we got back onto the road. I heard a bullet hit the back of the car as we sped away. She was on the phone and hung up. I saw her making another phone call and had no idea what she was doing until I heard her telling Becky and Galina to get somewhere safe. We were supposed to be done with these fuckers, but now they were trying to fuck up our lives again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I lost them as we sped through the interstate. I don't really know where they were going to go next, but I had an idea. I knew that I needed to keep Sam safe as well as figure out why they were coming after us. I pulled up to the school and saw their cars. They were here, but so was Dean and Roman. I sighed and backed us into a spot as I saw Roman sneaking towards us. I unlocked the door and he got into the back.

"Sam?" he asked first thing.

"Long story... is Galina and Becky ok?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Thanks to your phone call they got into the panic room." he said and I was grateful for that. I would buy Sam whatever she wanted if we made it out of this alive since she saved Becky.

"Where's Dean?" she asked next and Roman sighed.

"He's in there... they have him. I couldn't warn him in time. I have heard a gunshot, but I know they didn't shoot him." Roman said as Sam gasped in shocked.

"What is the plan to get him?" she asked us and I shared a look with Roman. I wasn't sure there was anyway we could do this without someone getting seriously hurt or killed.

"I got Cody on the phone and they are willing to exchange someone for him." Roman said as I ran my hand over my face.

"Who?" I finally asked knowing it was probably one of the women.

"Sam. They want you. Cody hates Dean so much that he is willing to hurt him by taking you." Roman finally said and Sam sighed. I knew that she and Dean weren't exactly on good terms right now and I didn't blame her if she said no since she was pregnant.

"Ok, I know you guys can get me back." she said and I looked at her in surprise.

"Sam... you're pregnant!" I said and Roman looked at her shocked as she sighed.

"Yes, but I love Dean... and I know that I love him. I am willing to take all the risks that come with this shitty plan." she said as we chuckled at her wording.

"The moment we walk in they will check us for guns." Roman said and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, but they don't know Seth is here. I know there has to be a back door to the school." Sam said and I was surprised. She had a point.

After much arguing and Sam yelling at us... we finally decided that Roman was going to call them to tell them he was bringing her. He would be there in a few minutes. I had Becky's bulletproof vest in the trunk and had Sam put it on under her t-shirt dress. I still couldn't believe that we were going through this as I snuck around to the back door.

Sam's POV

I really had to trust Roman and Seth right now. I didn't want Dean to be hurt. I knew that I loved him, and I was willing to walk into this horrible plan just to try and save him. We had to try.

"Just let me talk." Roman said and I nodded as they let us inside the school. Roman was searched for weapons before we walked into the main training room. I gasped when I saw Dean and wanted to run to him, but Roman had to stop me. He was tied to the ropes of the ring, he had blood pouring down his face, and the man kept on hitting him.

"Stop!" I screamed and it got the blonde guys attention. He had a very hollow look in his eyes, and a horrible neck tattoo. He smirked when we saw me.

"Ah, you must be Sam!" he said and I felt a chill at his words. Dean's eyes glanced my way and I saw them widen.

"Let him go." I said and he chuckled.

"We were having fun." he said as he jumped down towards us. I backed into Roman as Cody approached us. He put me behind him.

"Cody, we are here... let him go." Roman said as Cody wiped his hands on his jeans.

"No, I said I would let him go if you gave me her. I want to see what he likes about her so much. I guess she has a golden pussy." Cody said and I was enraged as Roman shook his head.

"You let him go and I will give you her." Roman said and Dean started to struggle against the handcuffs that kept him in place.

"No! You can't give her to him! He's a fucking monster." Dean yelled and someone else in the ring slapped the taste out of his mouth. I started towards him, but Roman kept holding him back.

"Uncuff him and bring him here." Roman said as Cody eyed me almost creepily. He had a sick smile on his face. Cody finally motioned to them and they uncuffed Dean. He wasn't strong enough to catch himself as he fell to the mat... where the hell was Seth? They pulled him out of the ring with a thud and he groaned as they drug him to us. He was dropped at our feet and I dropped next to him. I went to touch him when Cody grabbed me. I tried to fight, but he was so strong.

"Let me go." I screamed and he chuckled as he ran his nose up the shell of my ear. I struggled against him as he chuckled.

"We have a deal... now let's go boys." he said as everyone started to move around him. He was pulled me with him as two of them held Dean and Roman at gunpoint. He was pulling me with him when there was gun shots that rang out. He spun us around as Seth had shot the two guys holding guns on Dean and Roman. Cody saw what was happening and pointed his gun at Dean. I saw what was happening and I bit his hand. He threw me on the ground as he went to point his gun at Dean.

Dean POV

I watched as Cody threw Sam in the floor and pointed the gun at me after Seth had shot the two guys holding guns on us. She was safe... she was out of his view. I went for the gun when Cody smirked and I heard a gun shot.

**A/N: Please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

It was surreal as everyone froze when they heard the gunshot. Seth looked at me and Roman. Cody's face went from smirking to a shocked expression. He glanced behind him and when he moved I could see Sam. She had gotten a gun from the guy closest to her and shot him. She was now sitting on the ground with it pointed towards Cody. I couldn't help but smirk. Sam had a mean streak in her, and she had been through a lot. She wasn't supposed to have to go through all of this.

"Put it down." he said and she shook her head.

"You got a lucky shot off..." he was saying when she shot him in the leg. He screamed and fell over as the two guys nearest to us went to grab for their, but Roman punched one. I tackled the other and held him as best I could. I got the one guys gun and he stopped moving once I had the jump on him. Cody was looking at us in shock as Sam didn't move.

"Ok, so obviously, you might have the upper hand at the moment..." Cody was saying when Sam shot him again in the shoulder.

"Stop fucking talking." she said and he chuckled as he laid over. He couldn't survive being shot again; he was already losing a lot of blood.

"We had a deal that we were done, and unless you want to get shot by her again... we are done." Seth said and we both nodded in agreement.

"I guess that I have no choice." Cody said as Roman helped me up from the ground as Seth helped Sam up.

"Dean, she's a good woman, don't let her go... someone like me might take her." Cody said as we all started to walk out. I turned to say something, but Sam shot him in the head. We all were stunned as she turned to walk out. I couldn't believe that she had shot someone for me; especially after how I treated her.

"I would never be with some dumb fuck like you." she mumbled as we went outside. Seth shot the remaining few guys, and Roman lit the match. We knew that it was our school, but the clean up wasn't worth it. Sam got into Seth's car and Roman put me in the driver's seat. Seth handed her the keys, and she looked at me. I was never more grateful to have her as my other half and my best friends around; I wasn't sure that I was going to make it out of that one alive.

"Let's go home." I said as I fist bumped both guys and she nodded. We drove home silent and she helped me into my bathroom. She sat me in the deep bathtub before grabbing the darkest color towels I owned because I had a lot of injuries and blood on me. She stripped down to her bra and underwear. I noticed that the pregnancy was already doing wonders for her breast. She sat on the side of the tub outside and turned on the warm water. She went to grab the rag, but I grabbed her hand. She finally looked at me as I kissed her palm.

"Thank you." I whispered and she nodded.

"I just wanted my child to have their father, other wise I probably would have left." she said as I leaned towards her. I hated to hear that, but I understood why she would feel that way.

"It isn't because you missed me a little bit and maybe love me?" I asked her as she cracked a smile, but sighed. She had been through a lot; it was my fault.

"Maybe, but that doesn't excuse what you said." she said as I gently pressed my lips to hers. She pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, and I will never be able to tell you that enough after what I said." I said as she grabbed the towel from the floor and put it under the water. She carefully wiped my face and there was a lot of blood.

"You hurt my feelings, Dean. I wouldn't cheat on you." she said and I sighed as the water started to tint red.

"I know, and I don't know why I said that. I love you, Sam, and I panicked. I never had a family, so having one scares me." I said and she nodded.

"Just tell me that you want it." she said and I nodded.

"I really do." I said and went to kiss her, but hissed as she ran the rag over my shoulder. I looked down and there was a deep gash and I sighed.

"You have to go to the emergency room." she said and I shook my head no.

"Call Roman or Seth and tell them I need our doctor." I said and she nodded. She disappeared to get a phone and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror... I looked awful. I couldn't believe that I had been such an asshole to her, and she still saved me.

"They will be here in a minute." she said as she came back into the room. I nodded and she sat in the floor beside me again. I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Marry me." I said and she looked at me in shock.

"What?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Marry me, Sam... I will never find someone as loving, as loyal, and she amazing as you." I said and she got ready to say something when there was a knock on the door. The doctor was here, but I wanted an answer. She pulled on her dress and went to answer the door. I ran my hands over my face... I had just proposed, and it wasn't even the way that I wanted it to be.

**A/N: Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

* * *

I stood there while the doctor fixed his wounds, but I wasn't really paying attention. Dean had proposed to me... out of no where. I had no idea what to say... literally. He had hurt me so much in the time we were together, but he had made me feel so loved at the same time. I knew that I loved him, but would it last forever? I didn't want to be in gun fights every fucking month.

"Sam?" the doctor said and I looked up at him as he told me about the wounds. I knew that they had hurt Dean, but I never realized just how much until he told me what all he had to do to him. The doctor helped me get him into the bedroom and laid down. He left me extra supplies, and some pain pills. I was letting him out the door when Roman and Galina walked up. I let them in without any questions and pointed towards the bedroom. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and walked away without a word. Galina hugged me and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for the call. Are you alright?" she asked me as I ran my hands over my face. I didn't know the correct answer to that and was kind of afraid to answer that at all.

"Yeah, I think so... can I ask you something?" I asked her as she handed me a glass of whiskey. I raised an eyebrow at her and she pursed her lips.

"Forgot, sorry, but what did you want to ask me?" she asked me as she downed both glasses and I chuckled.

"Um, how did you know you wanted to be with Roman even after all this shit?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Because at the end of the day he made me feel safe, loved, and it was a feeling like I had never had before." she said and I felt a small smile grace my lips. Dean had done all that for me.

"What's going on, Sam? You obviously love him... Roman told me what happened." she said and I sighed.

"He proposed and I'm scared." I said and she looked at me with a surprised expression.

"If you love him then no matter how many more ups and downs, and trust me there will be plenty, then you guys will be fine." she said and came around to hug me as Roman walked up.

"He's out of it." he said and I nodded.

"He was really hurt." I said as Roman put his arm around me.

"You were a bad ass tonight." he said and I laughed.

"Not feeling it." I said and he smirked.

"We are all here if you need to talk about it. We have all been there." He said and I nodded. I was actually glad to hear that.

"We will get going." Galina said and hugged me again. Roman hugged me again and I walked them to the door.

"Sam, talk to him. He's serious." Roman said and I figured Dean had told him about our conversation. I nodded and locked the door once they left. I leaned against it and saw Dean standing in the kitchen looking at me.

"Why are you out of bed?" I asked him as I rushed towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said as I let him lean on me.

"We can when you feel better. Come on." I said as I guided him back towards the bedroom. I helped him lay down and he pulled me with him.

"Dean..." I was saying when he cut me off with a sloppy kiss. I chuckled and held his hand as he laid there.

"I love you." he mumbled as he kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you too, Dean." I said.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked me and I kissed his forehead.

"I will be... I promise." I said and he drifted off to drug induced sleep. I watched him as he slept and wondered what you happen if I said yes to his proposal... and then I thought about what would happen if I said no. I fell asleep thinking of all the possibilities about the time the sun came up. I wasn't sure if I was scared to sleep because it meant that I would wake up to having that conversation, or the fact that I knew my dreams would turn into nightmares after the last 24 hours.

**A/N: Please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I woke up the after a few stressful hours of sleep. I kept having nightmares. I finally got up as the sun started to rise and made coffee. I checked my phone and I had messages from everyone, but I knew they could wait a little longer for an answer. I grabbed a mug and went outside to the patio. The morning was cooler, but it was calm. I needed a minute to myself. I wanted to think about everything... a lot had happened in the last 24 hours. I had changed my mind on how I felt about Dean at least 3 times. I raised the mug to my lips and sighed... I had forgotten to make decaf. Why did being pregnant literally change everything? I took a sip anyways and the warmth passed through me.

I heard noise behind me a little later and turned to see Dean looking out the door at me. He looked worse for the wear as he was also holding a cup of coffee. He came out and sat down with me.

"I panicked when I first woke up." he said and took my hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep... things like that change you." I said as he rubbed the back of my hand in soothing circles.

"I'm here for you... and the baby." he said as he took a sip of my coffee.

"I bought decaf if you have to have it... I wasn't sure. I had been reading a lot about it since you told me." he admitted and I was surprised to hear that.

"Thank you." I finally said as I looked at him.

"I really do love you, Sam, and I'm so sorry that was my reaction. I wish I could take it all back." he said and I nodded.

"I'm not going to lie... it hurt. I was ready to just leave when Becky stopped me." I admitted and he nodded.

"Why did you save me?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I told you I wanted the baby to have it's father." I said and he shook his head no.

"Bullshit, Sam... you are too independent to care about something like that." he said with a smirk, and he wasn't wrong.

"Seth found me at Becky's and asked me if I wanted to at least talk to you... and I knew that we at least needed closure. He found out something was wrong when they tried to run us off the road. We ended up at the school with Roman and knew that you needed to be saved." I said and he nodded.

"You did want to be saved, right?" I asked him and he ran a hand over his beard.

"I wasn't sure when it happened. They snuck up on me... and he was beating the shit out of me. Cody and his crew has always hated us. We took contracts they thought they deserved. He wanted Roman and Seth there to kill all of us, but after he found pictures of you on my phone... he wanted you. He wanted to hurt you." he said and I nodded. I knew that this came from what they did before they were wrestlers and businessmen.

"I never expected you to be there with Seth, and when I saw you I had to save you. I never wanted you to have to deal with that part of my life. I was hoping that you would be the thing I needed to have a real life." he said and I nodded.

"I didn't expect to be part of it, and I was fine with trading myself for you if it meant you were ok. I knew that he would hurt me, but after the way life is gone... I figured it would eventually put me out of my misery." I said and he looked at me shocked.

"Dean, you know that since I met you I have cheated death quite a few times." I said and he sighed, but nodded.

"I never wanted you to be hurt because of me." he said and I nodded. I believed him when he said that; I knew that he did care about me. I just wasn't sure if us being together was what was best for us.

"Why kill them for me?" he asked me as he looked at me. I didn't really know why I shot him as many times as I did, but I had.

"I knew that it was selfish of me to want to die, especially now that I had another life to think about... it wasn't fair to you either since part of this is you. I saw my opening and took it. He wasn't paying attention, and I knew that it wasn't going to stop." I said and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Thank you for thinking of our baby." he said and I nodded.

"I want you to be in my life, Sam. I want you to be my wife. I want to raise the baby together, and I want to face the rest of our lives together. We had done good so far, and I promise to you that I am done with that part of life." he said and I looked at him. He had tears in his eyes, and I knew that he was serious.

"I just wanted to give you a better life... I knew that you really saw me that night in the club. I knew that I wanted you in my life since the night of the party, and I knew that I wanted you to be my wife the night we sat out under the stars and had fun. I would be lost without you at this point." he said and I looked at him. He looked rough, but he was being sincere. I couldn't help but smile when I thought of that memory... it was one of our better ones.

"Dean..." I was saying when he cut me off. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it up. I watched as he got down onto one knee... very slowly, and looked at me.

"Please... I can't beg you enough... just please say yes." he said.

**A/N: Will she say yes? **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own the OC  
**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope that everyone is staying safe during these times.  
**

**Adult content**

* * *

"Dean, if I say yes, I need you to make sure this is what you want. I have always dreamed of a family... and I refused to let someone else ruin that dream for me." I said as he kissed my knuckle.

"Sam, the only thing I want to ruin for you is your underwear when I rip them off you." he said and I chuckled. I wasn't surprised to hear the inappropriate comments, and maybe that meant that he was serious or starting to feel better.

"Sam..." he said and I cut him off.

"Yes, but if you fuck me over that is it." I said as he pulled me to him to kiss me. He slipped it on my hand and I looked at it.

"It was Jane's." he said and I was surprised; I never thought Jane would ever have anything like this. The ring was white gold with a large diamond set in between 2 smaller rubies.

"She had good taste." I said as he kissed me.

"Well, it was actually my mother's, but when she passed I gave it to Jane... their mother had given it to my mom. Jane wasn't really into jewelry." he said I nodded. He settled his hand against my stomach and looked at me. He really did look awful.

"You look... bad." I said as he chuckled.

"Thank you." he said as we heard the door open behind us; he held me tighter in case he needed to protect me, but it was Seth and Becky. I got up and hugged her as Seth sat next to Dean.

"Are you ok?" she asked me as we walked inside.

"I am. It was scary." I said and she nodded as I handed her some coffee.

"I'm just glad you both are ok and talking again." she said as I held up my hand. She clapped her hands in excitement as I sat down beside her.

"You know you two belong together." she said and I chuckled.

"I do love him." I said as he and Seth walked inside.

"You all heard it." he said as he kissed me.

"Yeah we did." Seth said and he hugged me.

"We will have a party once you are healed." Seth told Dean and he nodded.

"Actually... I was hoping you guys could help us with something right now." Dean said and I already knew what he was thinking. I didn't disagree with him.

"Call Roman and Galina." I said as Becky and Seth looked between us.

"Oh, seriously?" Becky asked as she understood what was going on.

"Yeah, I don't need a big wedding." I said as Seth started to call Roman. Dean was looking up a preacher.

_An hour later..._

"You look nice." Galina said as she and Becky helped me finish getting my dress on. Galina insisted on bringing a dress and flowers when she found out. Seth had called in food to be delivered, and Roman was helping Dean get ready. The preacher has just gotten here with our license.

"You ready?" Seth said as he walked up and I nodded. I hugged them as we all walked outside. Dean smiled when I walked up to him and preacher. He preformed the ceremony and in 10 minutes I was Mrs. Dean Ambrose. I kissed him as they cheered for us. Becky was taking pictures and Seth turned on music. The preacher left and they opened some beers.

"I'm sorry you can't." Dean said as he kissed me.

"It's the price you pay to look amazing while pregnant." I said as they laughed at us.

"Congrats you guys... you deserve happiness." Roman said as we all toasted. We ate and hung out until the early evening before they headed home.

"Are you sure you are ok with the wedding we just had?" Dean asked me and I smirked at him.

"Isn't that something you should have asked me before?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Fine, but seriously." he said and I sighed.

"I was happy because we were surrounded by our family." I said as he pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine as his ran his hand around my waist.

"Are you ok enough to do this?" I asked him as he pulled me towards the bedroom and he pressed my hand to his crotch... he was hard.

"They didn't hurt that." he said and I chuckled as we walked in there. He kissed me as his hands went to my back and I heard the zipper. I stepped back and let it pool around my feet.

"The baby is doing wonders for your body." he said as he pulled me to the bed and I chuckled.

"Apparently it will only get worse." I said and he kissed me as he stood in front of me. I helped him pull his shirt off and my hands went to his pants. I undid his belt and jeans as he sprung free. I leaned forward and ran my tongue over the tip. He growled and his hands instantly went to my hair. He stepped out of his jeans and closer to me as my cheeks hollowed around him.

"Fuck, Sam." he said as he finally pulled himself out of my mouth.

"I need to be inside of my wife." he said and I smiled at his words. I was his wife.

"She's patiently waiting." I said as he chuckled. He sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into his lap. I straddled him as scooted us back onto the bed as his mouth latched onto my nipple. I gasped at the feeling... the breast were much more tender and sensitive now as he ran his tongue over my nipple. I lifted myself up as his cock teased my entrance. He let out a growl and I guided him inside of me. He settled himself against the headboard as I began to grind against his hips. He grabbed my hips and kissed me.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." I said as he began to kiss down my neck.

"You will be if you don't move." he said and I smirked as I began to ride him. He was kissing every inch of skin he could reach as his fingers rolled one of my nipples between his fingers. I gasped as he began to thrust his hips to meet mine. I grabbed onto the headboard and plant my feet on the bed to speed up.

"Fuck, Sam." he growled as I felt myself getting closer.

"Dean." I moaned as I lowered myself back onto him. He pressed down further onto my hips driving himself a little further inside of me. I kept my grip on the headboard with one hand as my other went to my clit and began to rub it furiously. I was so close.

"Fuck." I moaned as I sped up even further.

"Please, Sam... please." Dean begged me as his head was back against the headboard, his eyes were closed tightly, and he was gritting his teeth. He pressed down and raised his hips to meet mine. He hit that spot as I pressed against my clit, and I couldn't told it any longer. I lifted myself up a few more times as he shot into me and he pulled me to him as we came down from our high.

"I love you, Mrs. Ambrose." he whispered against my temple. I raised up to kiss him.

"I love you too, Mr. Ambrose." I said and he kissed me again. I knew that we would have more ups and downs, but I also knew that this felt so right.

**A/N: Please reviews.  
**


End file.
